Ein Missverständnis und seine Folgen
by Gullnick
Summary: Der Titel sagt alles. Story beruht auf einer Aussage der Serie, die Abby gemacht hat. Lest selbst um welche es sich handelt. Kapitel 10 jetzt online.
1. Chapter 1

Die Personen und NCIS selbst gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Alles ist frei erfunden.

A/N: Nachdem ich bis jetzt immer nur englische Fanfictions geschrieben habe und ich durch Zufall gesehen habe, dass es das auch in Deutsch gibt, ist dieses hier erstanden. Wie gesagt, es ist meine erste deutsche NCIS-Fanfiction. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

* * *

**Missverständnisse und ihre Folgen**

****

**_Kapitel 1: Ein Missverständnis entsteht_**

„Ich bin schwanger, McGee. Es werden Zwillinge. Gibbs ist der Vater.", sagte Abby um McGee's Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Dieser war komplett in den PC des Labors vertieft und bekam nicht mit, was Abby ihm erzählt hatte.

Die Beiden merkten nicht, dass Tony gerade zur Tür herein gekommen war und den letzten Teil der einseitigen Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte. Tony verschwand ohne bemerkt zu werden und ging zurück ins Büro.

„Schon wieder zurück, Tony?", frage Kate. Tony antwortete nicht, sondern setzte sich dumm grinsend an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Waren die Ergebnisse noch nicht fertig? Wie lange braucht Abby noch dafür? Du weißt, Gibbs erwartet etwas von uns wenn er wieder kommt."

„Gibbs ist nicht der einzige, der etwas erwartet.", sagte Tony immer noch grinsend.

„Tony, wovon redetest du? Was ist jetzt mit den Ergebnissen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit den Ergebnissen ist, Kate."

„Du warst doch gerade unten bei Abby und wolltest die Ergebnisse holen. Was ist unterwegs passiert? Haben dich Außerirdische entführt?"

Tony verhielt sich immer merkwürdig, aber sein jetziges Verhalten beunruhigte Kate doch sehr.

„Keine Aliens, Kate. Ich war unten, doch ich war der Ansicht, Abby möchte nicht gestört werden. Bambino war bei ihr."

„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass Abby und McGee… , na ja, du weißt schon was gemacht haben."

„Kate, ich bitte dich. Bambino doch nicht. Bei Abby wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher. Aber darum geht es nicht. Die beiden haben sich unterhalten."

„Und deswegen machst du so einen Aufstand? Jetzt sag mir endlich, was los ist, Tony."

Tony grinste. „Okay, du wolltest es nicht anders haben. Abby ist schwanger."

Genau in diesem Moment kamen McGee und Gibbs in das Büro.

„DiNozzo, hattest du keine Arbeit, die du erledigen musst?", kam die leicht wütende Stimme seines Vorgesetzten, zusammen mit einem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Schon dabei, Boss.", sagte Tony und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, genau wie McGee und Gibbs.

Kate hatte die Nachricht über Abby noch nicht ganz verkraftet. Abbs war ihre Freundin, warum hatte sie ihr, Kate, nichts davon erzählt. Und eine Frage war immer noch unbeantwortet. Wer war der Vater? Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Tim und Abby sich auch Privat trafen, aber es war keine Beziehung von der Kate ausging, dass sie auf Dauer ausgelegt war. Dazu hatten sich die beiden schon zu oft getrennt, um es danach doch noch einmal zu versuchen. Aber würde jemand ein Kind dieser Art von Beziehung aussetzen, fragte sich Kate.

Sie blickte zu Tony und nickte dann zu McGee hinüber. Tony verstand, was sie von ihm wollte. ‚Ist McGee der Vater?' fragte sie ohne Worte.

Tony schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und blickte dann in Gibbs Richtung.

Kate war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dies richtig gedeutet hatte. Diese Angelegenheit benötigte dringend Klärung. Ohne Worte forderte sie Tony auf mitzukommen, möglichst unauffällig.

Kate ging als erste, mit der Ausrede etwas zum Mittag zu holen. Tony folgte ihr, auf den Weg zu Abby, wie er erklärte.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls hatten sich kaum geschlossen, als Kate wissen wollte, was Tony ihr versucht hat zu sagen.

„Tony, jetzt raus mit der Sprache. Was ist vorhin unten im Labor geschehen. Und dieses Mal bitte in verständlichen Sätzen."

„Okay, ich habe mit angehört, wie Abby zu Bambino gesagt hat, dass sie von Gibbs ein Kind bekommt. Du kannst sicher verstehen, dass ich da nicht stören wollte."

„Oh mein Gott! Und du bist dir ganz sicher? Du hast dich nicht verhört?"

„Kate, ich bitte dich. Du kennst mich doch.", grinste Tony.

„Deswegen frage ich ja. Ich meine, wie kann das sein. Abby und Gibbs. Sie ist doch mit Tim zusammen. Weiß Gibbs davon? In letzter Zeit wirkt er nicht mehr so gereizt.", bemerkte Kate.

„Zu mindest nicht zu Abs. Hast du gewusst, dass die beiden was miteinander haben?"

„Nein, eigentlich bin ich immer davon ausgegangen, dass Abby mit McGee zusammen ist. Wir hätten doch etwas merken müssen, oder nicht? Immerhin sehen wir die beiden jeden Tag.", erwiderte Kate.

„Vielleicht hätte es uns auffallen können. Genauer betrachtet ist da schon was zwischen ihnen. Ist dir noch nie aufgefallen, dass Abby eine Sonderstellung im Team hat. Gibbs ist immer freundlich zu ihr, egal wie mies seine Stimmung gerade ist. Sie darf sich Sachen erlaube, von denen wir nicht einmal zu träumen wagen."

„Du meinst, sie darf dass alles, weil die beiden ein Paar sind? So habe ich die Sache noch nie gesehen."

„Und dann die Sache mit den Caff-Pow. Wann hat Gibbs dir das letzte Mal etwas mitgebracht? Hat er es überhaupt schon einmal gemacht? Und Abby bekommt jeden Tag ihr Suchtmittel, manchmal sogar mehrmals am Tag. Ihm liegt eindeutig was an ihr."

„Wenn man es so betrachtet hast du natürlich Recht. Aber eigentlich habe ich immer gedacht, die Beziehung zwischen ihnen ist mehr der Vater-Tochter Natur.", sagte Kate.

„Wohl eher Liebster und Geliebte. Wie man sich doch täuschen kann.", erwiderte Tony und verließ den Aufzug um zu Abby zu gehen. Diese war jedoch nicht in ihrem Labor, deswegen ging DiNozzo wieder nach oben – mit einem kleinen Umweg über den Schreibpool.

* * *

Kate holte sich eine Kleinigkeit zum essen und kam zur gleichen Zeit wie Tony ins Büro zurück. Gibbs war nicht gerade bester Laune.

„DiNozzo, wo bist du so lang gewesen? Wo sind die Ergebnisse von Abby?", fragte er mehr als gereizt.

„Abby war nicht unten. Ich gehe gleich noch mal los.", sagte er und ging zurück zum Aufzug.

„Stopp! Du bleibst hier. Ich brauche die Ergebnisse noch heute und so wie es aussieht bekommen ich sie nicht mehr in meiner aktiven Dienstzeit.", schrie Gibbs.

„Willst du uns damit etwas sagen, Gibbs?", fragte McGee.

„Nein, und jetzt seid alle ruhig und geht an eure Arbeit. Dafür werdet ihr schließlich bezahlt.", sagte Gibbs immer noch ziemlich lautstark. Er stand auf, nahm sich seinen Kaffee und einen Caff-Pow für Abby. Kate sah dies und musste einfach etwas sagen.

„Gibbs, denkst du dass ist eine gute Idee?"

„Was soll keine gute Idee sein, Kate?", fragte er und sah sie mit einem seiner einschüchternden Blicke an.

„Der Caff-Pow. Ich glaube kaum, dass der gut ist für Abby's Zustand."

„Was für einen Zustand, Kate? Was du sagst macht überhaupt keinen Sinn. Gibt es da etwas was ich wissen sollte? Ist Abby krank und erzählt es mir nicht?", Gibbs klang jetzt richtig besorgt.

„Vielleicht redest du selbst mit ihr. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird es dir erzählen. Irgendwann jedenfalls."

„Oh nein, so einfach kommst du da nicht wieder raus. Du hast damit angefangen, also rede. Und zwar jetzt und langsam zum mitschreiben.", forderte Gibbs Kate auf. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Okay, aber du hast es nicht von mir. Eigentlich solltest du es von Abby persönlich erfahren. Oh mein Gott. Wie soll ich es dir nur sagen. Tony, bitte hilf mir.", bettelte Kate.

„Oh nein, diese Suppe musst du schon allein wieder auslöffeln. Sag es ihm einfach. Früher oder später wird er es sowieso erfahren, warum also nicht gleich?", grinste Tony, froh dass ausnahmsweise mal nicht er war, der in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

„Okay, ich sage es dir ganz einfach. Abby ist schwanger." Jetzt war es raus.

Gibbs sah sie ungläubig an, knallte die beide Pappbecher auf seinen Schreibtisch und eilte hinunter in das Labor.

„Ich war mir doch sicher, dass er es noch nicht weiß.", sagte Tony grinsend. Kate verspürte den dringenden Wunsch Tony Schmerzen zuzufügen; große Schmerzen.

* * *

„Abby, ist das wahr?", fragte Gibbs als er das Labor betrat. Er musste gegen Abby's laute Musik anschreien. Abby sah ihn nur fragend an. Gibbs sah nur eine Möglichkeit die Lage zu klären, die Musik ausstellen und vernünftig mit Abby reden.

„Abby, ist es wahr?", fragte er noch einmal, diesmal mit sanfterer Stimme.

„Was ist wahr, Boss-Mann?"

„Bist du schwanger?", fragte Gibbs.

„Schwanger? Ich? Himmel nein, wer erzählt den so etwas?", fragte Abby leicht belustigt.

„Kate hat es mir gesagt, woher sie es hat weiß ich nicht."

„Kate hat es dir erzählt? Oh, ich glaube was sie damit meint.", grinste Abby.

„Und würdest du die Freundlichkeit besitzen, mir zu sagen, wie sie auf die Idee gekommen ist?"

„Nein, nicht hier. Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?", fragte Abby und gab ihm eine brillantes Lächeln.

„Eigentlich wollte ich an meinem Boot arbeiten. Sonst habe ich keine Pläne für heute.", erklärte Gibbs.

„Keine Pläne an einem Freitag Abend. Wie traurig, mein silberhaariger Fuchs. Hast du vielleicht Lust etwas mit mir zu unternehmen?"

„Auch keine Pläne für einen Freitag Abend? Wie traurig.", erwiderte Gibbs im gleichen gespielten Tonfall wie Abby Sekunden zuvor.

„Eigentlich hatte ich Pläne gehabt. Kino mit einem alten Studienfreund. Er sollte für die nächsten paar Tage wegen einer Tagung in DC sein, doch leider ist seine Freundin heute ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurden und er hat den nächsten Flieger zurück nach Vegas genommen. Ich kann ihn verstehen, aber nun habe ich zwei Tickets und keine Begleitung. Also, wie sieht es aus mit dir? Magst du mitkommen?"

„Was für eine Sorte Film, Abs? Ich kenne deinen Geschmack und darauf kann ich dankend verzichten."

„Und was, wenn ich dir nicht verrate um was für einen Film es sich handelt?", fragte Abby grinsend.

„Dann wirst du dich nach einer anderen Begleitung umsehen müssen."

„Sei doch kein Spielverderber, Gibbs. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass du überrascht sein wirst. Bittteeeeeeeee Gibbs. Sonst gibt es niemanden, den ich mitnehmen möchte.", flehte Abby.

„Möchtest oder kannst. Ich bin mir sicher McGee würde liebend gern mitkommen. Genau wie Kate."

„Ich möchte aber nicht mit McGee dorthin. Du musst wissen, wir haben gerade wieder eine Phase wo wir nicht privat miteinander reden. Und Kate kann nicht. Also, was ist. Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so feige.", sagte Abby.

„Ich bin nicht feige, ich kenne einfach nur deinen Geschmack. Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass du eine unheimliche Nervensäge bist? Ich komme mit, aber nur weil ich wissen will, was es mit diesem Gerücht auf sich hat. Wann geht der Film los?", fragte Gibbs.

„In etwa zwei Stunden.", antwortet Abby überglücklich.

„Okay, ich muss noch etwas im Büro erledigen. Bist du hier fertig, oder hast du auch noch was zu erledigen. Wir könnten uns vor dem Kino treffen, wenn du schon nach Hause willst."

„Nein, nein. Ich habe noch genug Arbeit mit der ich mich beschäftigen kann. Ich komme in einer Stunde nach oben, dann haben wir noch genug Zeit um ins Kino zu fahren und die Karten zu holen.", sagte Abby und drückte auf START an ihrem CD-Player. Gibbs ging kopfschüttelnd nach oben und widmete sich dem letzten Bericht für diese Woche.

* * *

Exakt eine Stunde später piepste der Aufzug und Abby trat in das Büro.

„Boss-Mann, bist du fertig? Ich hoffe, dir ist nicht noch irgendeine Ausrede eingefallen um dich vor dem Abend zu drücken?", fragte Abby breit grinsend.

„Leider nicht. Mir ist immer noch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken an den Film den du ausgesucht hast."

„Sei doch kein Angsthase. Er wird dir sicherlich gefallen.", ‚hoffe ich zumindest', dachte sich Abby.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie in das Kino, in dem Abby für sich und ihren Studienfreund Karten reserviert hatte. Gibbs sah sich in der Zwischenzeit die Werbeplakate an und war sehr überrascht als er nirgends einen Horrorfilm entdeckte. Eigentlich war er von diesem Genre ausgegangen. Abby kam voll bepackt mit Popcorn und Getränken auf Gibbs zu und führte ihn zu seinem Platz. Die beiden saßen in der letzten Reihe.

„Willst du mir nur sagen, um was für einen Film es sich handelt? Ich habe kein Plakat über eine Horrorschocker gefunden."

„Du wirst noch früh genug sehen, was es für ein Film ist. Habe etwas geduld, mein silberfarbener Fuchs."

Gibbs hasste diesen Spitznamen, doch bei Abby war er machtlos.

Endlich war es soweit und der Hauptfilm begann. Zu Gibbs Überraschung war es der Animationsfilm ‚Ice Age 2'.

Nachdem der Film zu Ende war, gingen die beiden zurück zu Gibbs Wagen.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich bin angenehm überrascht. Ein Kinderfilm wäre das Letzte gewesen, woran ich gedacht hätte. Wie bist du nur auf diese Idee gekommen."

„Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Die Idee stammt von meinem Freund. Er ist recht verrückt, musst du wissen. Aber so schlecht fand ich den Film gar nicht. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an der Begleitung.", grinste Abby.

„Danke Abs. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe schrecklichen Hunger. Wollen wir etwas essen gehen?"

„Wie immer hast du die besten Ideen, Boss-Mann. Ich bin auch am verhungern."

„Und dann kannst du mir auch endlich erzählen, wie dieses Gerücht entstanden ist.", erinnerte Gibbs Abby an den wahren Grund für dieses Treffen.

„Und ich hatte schon gedacht, du hast das vergessen. Es ist etwas peinlich, musst du wissen.", sagte Abby und lief etwas rot an.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Es gibt tatsächlich etwas das Abigail Scuito peinlich ist. Sehe ich da etwa Röte in deinem Gesicht?", neckte Gibbs sie.

„Ja, es gibt so etwas."

Während der Unterhaltung sind die beiden in ein kleines, aber feines Restaurant gefahren. Ein Kellner führte sie zu einem abgelegenen Tisch in einer kleinen Nische, wo sie ganz unter sich waren. Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, schnitt Gibbs das Thema wieder an.

„Also Abby raus mit der Sprache. Wie ist Kate auf die Idee gekommen, du könntest schwanger sein?"

„Du musst mir versprechen, dass es unter uns bleibt. Wie gesagt, es ist etwas peinlich."

„Okay, ich verspreche es. Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache."

„McGee war heute bei mir und hat mir bei einem kleinen Problem geholfen. Ich wollte nur seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, aber er hat auf nichts reagiert. Um ihn zu schocken, habe ich ihm erzählt, dass ich schwanger bin. Es hat nichts genutzt, also habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich Zwillinge bekommen, auch das hat nichts genutzt. Also musste mein nächster Schritt noch dramatischer sein. Ich habe ich erzählt, dass du der Vater wärst. Ich nehme an, Kate muss diese Unterhaltung mit angehört haben. Einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht."

„Du hast McGee gesagt, du bekommst Zwillinge von mir. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Abby, das geht sogar für dich zu weit.", Gibbs war sehr aufgebracht.

„Aber er hat es doch gar nicht bekommen. Er hat nichts gehört, was ich gesagt habe. Du kennst doch McGee, wenn er sich in ein Problem vertieft hat. Er bekommt nicht mit was um ihn herum geschieht. Er würde noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, wenn das Büro abbrennen würde und er sich noch darin befinden würde."

„Aber irgendwer muss es mitbekommen haben. Und ich weiß ganz sicher, dass es nicht Kate war. Sie war heute nie unten bei dir, nicht einmal versuchsweise. DiNozzo! Er sollte die Testergebnisse von dir holen. Drei Anläufe hat er genommen und was mir so ganz nebenbei einfällt, ich habe die Ergebnisse immer noch nicht."

„Von Testergebnissen hast du auch nichts gesagt, als du bei mir warst.", grinste Abby.

„Ist schon gut. Ich werde es überleben, wenn ich die Ergebnisse erst am Montag bekomme. Aber was ist jetzt mit dem Gerücht. Du kennst Tony. Er wird es überall herum tratschen. Abby, weißt du, was du damit angerichtet hast? Es kann die Karrieren von uns beiden ruinieren."

„Warum sollte es? Du bist mein Chef, du hast ein Recht auf Mitsprache bei diesem Thema. Und ich werde höchstpersönlich mit Tony reden. Er wird es niemanden erzählen, das werde ich dir versprechen."

„Das will ich auch hoffen.", sagte Gibbs als der Kellner mit dem Essen kam.

TBC…

* * *

Und wie war der erste Teil? Lohnt es sich, dass ich weiterschreibe? 


	2. Chapter 2

Für den Disclaimer schaut in Teil 1 nach. Es ist alles beim Alten geblieben. Mir gehört nichts von NCIS.

Habt viel Spaß mit dem Teil, auch wenn das Update etwas länger gedauert hat.

Kapitel 2

Am nächsten Montag wartete Abby im Büro auf Tony und Kate. Als diese endlich eintrafen – Tony verspätetes sich um eine gute halbe Stunden – bat Abby beide, mit ihr in ihr Labor zu kommen. Kate und Tony sahen sich nur an und folgten ihr.

„Abby, was gibt es den so dringendes?", fragte Kate ihre Freundin.

„Ich denke, ihr beide wisst ziemlich genau um was es geht.", sagte Abby und sah beide eindringlich an. Doch keiner von ihnen sagte etwas.

„Okay, raus mit der Sprache. Wer hat das Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht?"

„Von welchem Gerücht sprichst du, Abs?", fragte Tony scheinheilig.

„Oh, komm mir nicht so. Du weißt ganz genau von was ich spreche, Tony. Also, warst du derjenige?", fragte Abby noch einmal und stemmte ihre Hände an ihre Seite. Jetzt sah sie richtig wütend aus.

„Okay, du hast mich erwischt. Ich war es. Aber es war nicht meine Schuld. Du hast es doch selbst zu Bambino gesagt. Also warum sollte ich das den nicht glauben?", fragte Tony und versuchte Abby selbst die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben.

„Es ist ein großer Unterschied, ob ich etwas McGee erzähle oder ob ich es McGee erzähle. Wenn du auch nur ein bisschen besser aufgepasst hättest, hättest du sicherlich bemerkt, dass McGee ganz vertieft war und ich einfach nur versucht habe, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen."

„Es tut mir Leid, Abs. Aber du warst einfach zu überzeugend."

„Überzeugend? Tony, hast du auch nur einmal nachgedacht. Ich, schwanger von unserem Boss? Himmel, ich bin doch mit Tim zusammen.", erklärte Abby.

„Aber so oft wie McGee und du euch streitet kann man nie wissen, wie es gerade mit eurer Beziehung steht. Und außerdem hast du eine Art Sonderstellung in unserem Team. Gibbs bevorzugt dich eindeutig.", verteidigte Kate Tony.

„Sonderstellung bei Gibbs? Ich glaube kaum, dass es so etwas gibt. Aber solltest du Tony in Zukunft noch einmal so etwas in der Art von mir hören, überlege dir gut, ob es wahr sein könnte bevor du es an andere Personen weitergibst. Es könnte jemanden sehr schaden."

„Okay, ich werde es mir merken.", sagte Tony reumütig.

Kate und Tony gingen zurück in das Büro. Beide wussten, dass sie dieses mal zu weit gegangen waren, auch wenn es alles so einleuchtend gewesen war. Was konnte den Tony dafür, wenn Abby mit solch einer Überzeugung lügen konnte.

Oben angekommen, ging Tony zu allererst zu McGee's Schreibtisch und gab diesem einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Au! Für was war das den jetzt, Tony?", fragte McGee die schmerzende Stelle reibend.

„Dafür, dass ich jetzt Ärger mit Abby habe.", erklärte Tony.

„Und warum bitte schön sollte das meine Schuld sein? Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

„Ich habe nichts angestellt und es ist sehr wohl deine Schuld. Würdest du etwas aufmerksamer sein, hätte dir Abby nicht erzählen müssen, dass sie schwanger ist."

Kaum hatte Tony dies gesagt, wich sämtliche Farbe aus McGee's Gesicht.

„Abby ist schwanger? Oh mein Gott, davon habe ich gar nichts gewusst. Ich muss sofort zu ihr." Tim stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Labor zu seiner Freundin.

Kate, die das Gespräch mitverfolgt hatte, hielt ihn auf. „Tim, ich denke Tony war noch nicht fertig. Habe ich nicht recht, Tony?", fragte sie und sah Tony eindringlich an.

„Bambino, setz dich. Also, ich habe noch eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für dich. Zu erst die schlechte: Du bist nicht der Vater."

Falls es möglich war, wurde Tim noch blasser. Kate hatte wirklich angst, dass er jeden Augenblick ohnmächtig werden könnte.

„Tony!", war alles was Kate sagte.

„Okay, jetzt zur guten Nachricht. Abby hatte es nicht ernst gemeint, als sie es dir erzählt hat und ich glaube langsam, dass du dich nicht einmal an das Gespräch erinnern kannst."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Tony. Jetzt war das erste Mal, dass ich gehört habe, Abby soll schwanger sein. Und was meinst du damit, ich bin nicht der Vater. Abby ist meine Freundin. Wer sollte sonst der Vater sein?", fragte Tim verwirrt.

„Okay, Tim vergiss einfach was Tony gesagt hat. Abby ist nicht schwanger und es gibt auch keinen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben. Du bist der einzige für sie.", versuchte Kate die Situation zu retten.

„Irgendwie glaube ich euch nicht. Ich gehe jetzt zu ihr und kläre diese Angelegenheit.", sagte Tim und ging endlich hinunter zu Abby.

„Timmy, hast du mich vermisst?", fragte Abby, als sie McGee ihr Labor betreten sah.

„So ähnlich. Ist das wahr, was Tony erzählt hat?"

„Oh nein, du nicht auch noch. Ich werde ihn umbringen, ganz langsam und sehr qualvoll."

„Abby lenk nicht ab. Ist es wahr?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Tony dir erzählt hat. Also, wenn du die Güte hättest mich einzuweihen."

„Tony hat gesagt, du wärst schwanger, aber nicht von mir. Kate sagte dann, dass nicht wahr ist. Was soll ich nun glauben? Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass nicht die Möglichkeit bestehen würde."

„Timmy beruhig dich. Nichts von dem was Tony gesagt hat, ist wahr. Ich bin nicht schwanger, nicht von dir und auch von keinem anderen Mann. Du wärst sicherlich der erste, den ich davon erzählen würde. Besser?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Abby. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Weißt du wie man sich fühlt, wenn einem gesagt wird, deine Freundin sein schwanger, aber du wärst nicht der Vater. Ich kann so einfach nicht mehr weitermachen. Abby, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich mag dich, sehr sogar. Aber das, was wir zusammen haben ist nicht die Art von Beziehung die ich mir wünsche. Irgendwann möchte ich eine Familie haben, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu mit dir in der Lage bin. Es tut mir sehr Leid, Abs. Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit, aber es ist nichts für mit."

Abby stand verlassen in der Mitte ihres Labors, noch lange nachdem McGee gegangen war. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. McGee hat mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Abby hatte angenommen, dass sie beide zusammen alt werden würden, vielleicht irgendwann sogar heiraten würden und gemeinsame Kinder haben würden. Und all das war ganz allein Tony's Schuld. Dafür würde er bezahlen müssen.

Abby war nicht mehr in der Lage zu arbeiten. Sie konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren, einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Aber trotzdem hielt sie es bis Dienstschluss aus, allerdings ohne etwas Sinnvolles vollbracht zu haben.

Sie wollte noch nicht nach Hause gehen. Dort wäre sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz allein gewesen. Was sie jetzt brauchte, war ein Freund. Ein guter Freund. Doch an wen sollte sie sich wenden? Kate? Nein, mit der hatte sie noch Streit, wegen der Sache mit der Schwangerschaft. Es würde noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis sie das verkraftet hatte. Es blieb nur eine Möglichkeit: Gibbs.

Als wenn er es gewusst hätte, kam er in das Labor.

„Abs, du bist ja noch da. Ich habe gedacht, du bist mit McGee zusammen gegangen."

Abby versuchte alles um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Aber es war einfach zu viel. Eine Träne kullerte ihr die Wangen hinunter. Gibbs bemerkte dies.

„Abby, was ist los? Gab es Probleme?", fragt Gibbs besorgt.

„Tim hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Er ist sich nicht mehr sicher, ob ich die Richtige für ihn bin. Das ist alles Tony's Schuld. Hätte er nur etwas nachgedacht, wäre jetzt noch alles in Ordnung."

„Abs, ich bin mir sicher, das hat Tony nicht gewollt. Komm, wir gehen jetzt nach Hause. Du kommst jetzt zu mir. Du brauchst Abwechslung. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man sich trennt. Glaub mir, ich habe darin auch sehr viel Erfahrung."

Gibbs brachte Abby in sein Haus. Dort kochte er für sie beide etwas zum Abendessen. Abby war von seinen Kochkünsten begeistert.

„Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du ein so guter Koch bist, Gibbs!", sagte Abby, als sie half den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Was blieb mir anderes übrig, als kochen zu lernen? Nach meinen Scheidungen konnte ich ja wohl schlecht jeden Tag essen gehen oder etwas bestellen. Außerdem koche ich sehr gerne, es wirkt beruhigend und man kann sich super dabei entspannen. Aber es macht viel mehr Spaß, wenn man Gesellschaft hat, was ich schon lang nicht mehr hatte. Danke, dass du heute hier bist."

„Ich habe zu danken, Gibbs. Erinnerst du dich noch, ich bin diejenige, die heute von ihrem Freund verlassen worden ist."

„Du bist aber nicht die einzige, die heute verlassen worden ist."

„Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht? Du etwa auch? Habe ich da etwas verpasst?", fragte Abby, die nicht wusste, worauf Gibbs hinaus wollte.

„Ja, ich bin auch verlassen worden. Aber nicht heute, sondern vor 20 Jahren. Damals ist meine erste große Liebe bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben. Wir wollten in einem Monat heiraten. Ich bin nie über diesen Verlust hinweg gekommen und du weißt ja, wie der Rest meiner Beziehungen ausgegangen ist. Ich glaube, ich bin einfach nicht fähig, jemand anderen außer Elisabeth zu lieben.", sagte Gibbs traurig. Abby hatte ihn noch nie zuvor in so einer Stimmung gesehen.

„Gibbs, sei doch nicht so hart zu dir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass nicht nur du der Grund für das Scheitern deiner Ehen warst. Es gehört viel dazu über den Verlust einer geliebten Person zu kommen. Und ich bin mir sicher, da draußen ist irgendwo eine Frau, die dir dabei hilft. Jemanden, der es mit dir aushält.", grinste Abby.

„Danke Abby. Du hast mir heute sehr geholfen. Normalerweise betrinke ich mich an diesem Tag immer sinnlos und versuche an meinem Boot zu arbeiten. Aber ich denke, heute wird das mal nicht geschehen."

„Also, ich hätte nichts dagegen mich sinnlos zu betrinken. Das Problem ist nur, dass wir beide morgen Arbeiten müssen."

„Das ist wirklich ein Problem, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ein Glas Wein nicht schaden wird. Möchtest du einen oder lieber was anderes?"

„Ein Glas Wein ist super. Wenn du mir sagst, wo alles ist, hole ich es."

Gibbs, ganz der Gentleman, holte die Gläser und den Wein selbst. Abby sah sich in der Zwischenzeit im Wohnzimmer um und entdeckte eine Stereoanlage. Ohne sich viel dabei zu denke nahm sie wahllos eine CD und legte sie ein. Es war eine CD mit Liebesliedern, doch Abby störte sich ausnahmsweise nicht daran.

„Abby, hast du deinen Musikgeschmack geändert?", fragte Gibbs grinsend, als er wieder in das Wohnzimmer kam.

„Nein, es war das erstbeste, was ich in die Finger bekommen habe. Aber das ist auch nicht gerade das, woran ich bei deinem Musikgeschmack gedacht habe."

„Ich habe mir die CD auch nicht gekauft. Es war ein Geschenk von DiNozzo. Er war der Meinung, die Musik könnte mir helfen, bei meinen Frauen weiterzukommen. Du kennst ja Tony."

„Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass es bei seinen Frauen wirkt, aber nicht bei dir."

„Danke Abby. Ich habe es bis jetzt auch noch nie ausprobiert."

Und so ging der Abend dahin. Da Gibbs kein Fernseher besaß, zumindest keinen im Wohnzimmer, blieb den beiden nichts anderes übrig, als den Abend mit Musik, Gesprächen und Wein zu verbringen. Und es war viel Wein im Spiel. Aus einer Flasche wurde sehr schnell eine zweite und danach noch eine dritte…

TBC... Wie geht es wohl weiter? Die Antwort gibt es im nächsten Kapitel.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Danke für die Reviews. Dieser Teil ist ein bissel länger als der vorherige. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Kapitel 3

Am nächsten Morgen wußten beide nicht mehr, wie sie ins Bett gekommen waren. Alles, was ihnen auffiel, war dass sie gemeinsam in Gibbs Bett lagen, unbekleidet.

„Morgen Boß-Mann.", sagte Abby als sie aufwachte.

„Nicht so laut, Abs. Ich habe einen Kater, wie schon lang nicht mehr. Ich kann mich an so gut wie nicht mehr erinnern. Wo sind eigentlich unsere Sachen?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt."

Gibbs stand auf und ging ins Bad, wo er sich einen Bademantel holte.

„Gibbs, hättest du vielleicht ein T-Shirt und Shorts für mich?", fragte Abby.

Wortlos ging Gibbs zu einem Schrank und holte für Abby die gewünschten Sachen heraus. Dann ging er hinunter in die Küche, wo er erstmal einen starken Kaffee kochte. Den würde er heute sicherlich brauchen. Auf den Weg nach unten, fand er auch die Kleidung, die sie wenige Minuten zuvor noch gesucht hatten. Sie lag quer durch die Wohnung verstreut. Gibbs fragte sich wirklich, was gestern Abend geschehen war, aber er konnte sich an nichts erinnern.

Gerade als Gibbs den Frühstückstisch gedeckt hatte, kam Abby herunter. Sie hatte die Zeit genutzt um zu duschen.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du unsere Sachen in der Zwischenzeit gefunden.", grinste sie.

„Eigentlich haben sie mich gefunden. Es war ja unmöglich, sie nicht zu sehen. Gut siehst du aus.", sagte Gibbs zu Abby's Outfit. Sie trug nur Gibbs T-Shirt und Shorts, dazu hatte sie die Haare offen und trug kein Make-up.

„Das sagst du doch nur so. Ich habe nur deine Sachen an, hab mir die Haare noch nicht gemacht und bin nicht geschminkt. Ich sehe schrecklich aus."

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich habe dich noch nie schöner gesehen, auch wenn mir dein gewohntes Auftreten sehr gefällt. Übrigens gewohntes Auftreten. Was machst du mit deinen Sachen? Du möchtest die doch sicherlich nicht noch einmal anziehen und es ist zu spät um noch zu dir zu fahren. Wir sind sowieso schon viel zu spät dran für die Arbeit."

„Ich könnte einfach was von dir anziehen."

„Leider habe ich keine Goth-Outfits in meinem Kleiderschrank. Ich kann auch mit keinen Röcken oder Kleidern dienen.", sagte Gibbs.

„Das macht nichts. Ich werde schon was Passendes finden. Überlaß das nur mir."

„Okay, aber denk daran, dass wir nicht mehr viel Zeit haben. Eigentlich müssten wir schon längst auf dem Weg zur Arbeit sein."

„Okay, ich werde mich beeilen. Bis gleich.", sagte Abby und war verschwunden. Wenig später kam sie mit einer kurzen schwarzen Hose und einem weißen Hemd bekleidet zurück. Das Hemd hatte sie vorn zusammengebunden. Dazu trug sie die hohen Lederstiefel, die sie am Vortag anhatte. Gibbs, der sich in der Zwischenzeit auch umgezogen hatte, musste zugeben, dass ihm der Anblick gefiel.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass dir meine Sachen ausgezeichnet stehen, Abs."

„Ach du Schmeichler, das war das Beste, was ich in so kurzer Zeit machen konnte. Und jetzt laß und fahren, bevor sie noch neugierig werden, wo du steckst."

Zusammen fuhren sie zum Büro, wo ausnahmsweise der Rest des Teams versammelt war. Im Fahrstuhl trennten sich Gibbs und Abby.

„Boß, wo bist du den gewesen? Du bist zu spät. Und an dein Telefon bist du auch nicht gegangen, an keins der beiden.", sagte Tony, als Gibbs endlich auftauchte.

„Das sagt der Richtige. Sich beschweren, wenn ich einmal zu spät komme, aber einen Aufstand machen, wenn ich das bei ihm bemängle. Um dich zu beruhigen, ich habe verschlafen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Aha, verschlafen. Du siehst aber nicht gerade fit aus, Gibbs. Lange Nacht gewesen?", fragte Kate und tippte dabei etwas auf ihrem Palm Pilot ein.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Kate. Ich habe gestern Abend noch an meinem Boot gearbeitet, ziemlich lang und irgendwann bin ich dann eingeschlafen. Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen. Was gibt es neues bei unserem Fall, oder habt ihr nichts gemacht bis jetzt?", fragte Gibbs. Das Thema zu spät kommen, war damit für ihn erledigt.

Tony und Kate gaben ihm eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Geschehnisse des Morgens.

Zur Mittagszeit versuchte Kate ihr Glück bei Abby. Sie wollte sie zu einem Versöhnungsessen einladen.

„Abby, hast du einen Moment Zeit?", fragte Kate als sie das Labor betrat.

„Was gibt es Kate. Brauchst du neue Gerüchte, die du über mich verbreiten kannst. Sorry, aber damit kann ich dir im Moment nicht dienen.", Abby war immer noch sauer auf Tony und Kate.

„Abby, eigentlich wollte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass an der Geschichte nichts dran sein kann. Immerhin bist du mit McGee zusammen."

„War mit McGee zusammen. Er hat gestern mit mir Schluß gemacht. Dank Tony's Geschichte wohlgemerkt."

„Oh, Abby. Das tut mir so leid. Warum hast du gestern nichts gesagt? Wir hätten etwas zusammen unternehmen können, damit du nicht allein gewesen wärst. Dafür sind doch Freunde da."

„Ich bin nicht allein gewesen. Ein Freund hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet. Wir haben uns beide gegenseitig geholfen gestern. Vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Tim ist ein lieber Kerl, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich mein ganzes Leben mit ihm hätte verbringen können."

„Siehst du, dann hatte die Sache doch noch etwas Gutes. Jetzt kannst du dich nach jemand neuem umsehen. Das wär doch was, was wir am Wochenende machen könnten. Wir beide als Single. Ich könnte auch mal wieder eine Beziehung vertragen."

„Mal sehen, ich sag dir noch Bescheid."

„Okay, mach daß Was hältst du von Essen? Ich lade dich ein."

„Hunger habe ich schon. Okay, dann laß uns gehen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu einem kleinen Italiener, der ganz in der Nähe lag. Hierher kamen sie immer, wenn sie gemeinsam zu Mittag aßen.

„Ah, Senhoritas. Schön euch mal wieder zu sehen. Ihr seht heute wieder bezaubernd aus.", sagte Antonio, der Besitzer des Lokals.

„Danke Antonio. Wir haben dein Essen wirklich sehr vermißt."

Sie gingen zu ihrem Stammplatz und bestellten. Dann unterhielten sie sich weiter.

„Weißt du Abby, dass ich das ganze italienische Flair richtig mag. Ich glaube hier, in diesem Lokal könnte ich es ewig aushalten."

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Warst du schon mal in Italien?", fragte Abby.

„Schon einige Male, aber immer nur beruflich. Meistens, weil der Präsident dort auf Staatsbesuch war. Das war einer der Vorteile dieser Arbeit. Man hat wahnsinnig viele Länder besucht, aber richtig zu sehen hat man sie nie bekommen. Dafür kenne ich fast jedes Regierungsgebäude der westliche Welt."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. So toll sich der Job auch anhört, ich möchte ihn nicht machen."

„Kann ich verstehen. Jetzt wo ich eine so tolle Stelle gefunden habe, kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder etwas anderes zu machen.", sagte Kate.

„Wenn dir das italienische Flair so gefällt, warum machst du nicht einfach ein paar Wochen Urlaub in Italien?"

„Urlaub? Abby, in den zwei Jahren, die ich für Gibbs arbeite, habe ich nicht einmal einen freien Tag gehabt. Meinst du wirklich, dass er mir da eine Woche Urlaub gibt? Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er weiß, was Urlaub ist. Oder wie man sich entspannt. Er ist schon ein sehr merkwürdiger Mann, jemanden, den man nicht leicht verstehen kann."

„Ich denke schon, dass er weiß was Urlaub ist und wie man sich entspannt. Wenn er an seinem Boot arbeitete, ist das für ihn Entspannung. Er hat einfach andere Interessen und Vorlieben als wie wir. Aber sonst ist er auch nur ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, wie jeder andere von uns auch."

„Du scheinst dich wirklich gut mit Gibbs auszukennen. Immerhin hast du die meiste Erfahrung mit ihm.", sagte Kate.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Abby um sicherzugehen, dass Kate keinen Verdacht schöpfte.

„Du kennst ihn am längsten von uns. Okay, Ducky kennt ihn am längsten von unserem Team, aber Ducky spricht nie so über Gibbs, wie du es eben getan hast."

„Er ist nur ein Freund, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Bist du dir da sicher. Ich will dir jetzt nicht zu nahe treten oder irgendetwas falsch machen, aber Gibbs und du, ihr wärt schon ein tolles Paar. Auch wenn er etwas älter ist als du, aber ich finde, ihr passt wunderbar zusammen. Bist du dir sicher, dass da nicht doch die Möglichkeit besteht, dass mal mehr aus euch wird. Wäre echt schön, wenn zwei meiner Freunde glücklich miteinander werden würden."

„Danke Kate, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Gibbs irgendwelches Interesse an mir hat. Ich denke kaum, das ich sein Typ bin."

„Du warst auch nicht McGee's Typ und warst trotzdem eine lange Zeit mit ihm zusammen. Naja, man kann nicht alles haben."

„Dann könnte ich dich auch fragen, ob die Chance besteht, dass Tony und du mehr als nur Kollegen werdet."

„Also Abby, das ist jetzt wirklich sehr unwahrscheinlich. Du kennst Gibbs Regeln. Schon allein deswegen könnte nie etwas zwischen mir und Tony laufen."

„Aber was wäre, wenn es nicht die Regeln gebe und du Tony rein zufällig in der Stadt getroffen hättest. Würdest du dann versuchen, eine Beziehung zu ihm aufzubauen?"

„Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen. Darüber habe ich mir noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Tony ist ein sehr lieber Freund, fast wie ein weiterer Bruder für mich. Er ist gutaussehend, charmant, witzig, versteht es eine Frau zu verwöhnen. Ja, doch ich glaube ich würde zumindest versuchen, ihn näher kennenzulernen. Aber das ist ja nicht notwendig, da ich ihn bereits kenne."

„Aber wie gut kennst du ihn außerhalb der Arbeit. Kennst du seine Hobbies, weißt du, was er in seiner Freizeit macht. Seine Lieblingsband, was er gern liest, was er gern isst."

„Ich denke nicht, dass Tony etwas anderes liest als den Playboy. Essen tut er alles Ungesunde und er mag Country-Musik. Mehr gibt es zum Thema Tony nicht mehr zu sagen. Abby, versuchst du etwa mich zu verkuppeln?"

„Das würde ich doch nie versuchen. Hätte ich den Erfolg damit?", fragte Abby scheinheilig.

„Ich glaube nicht, Abby. Aber wir können uns ja anderweitig umsehen. Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

„Nein, aber mir ist auch nicht wirklich nach ausgehen. Vielleicht morgen. Weißt du, ich hatte gestern eine lange Nacht."

„Aha, lange Nacht. Wo warst du, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Das verrate ich nicht."

„Du warst auf jeden Fall nicht zuhause. Du hast dieselben Schuhe an wie gestern und die Sachen habe ich noch nie an dir gesehen. Es ist nicht gerade dein üblicher Stil, was nicht heißt, das es dir nicht steht."

„Okay, du hast Recht. Ich war nicht bei mir zuhause. Aber ich sage dir trotzdem nicht, wo ich gewesen bin."

„Okay, dann lasse ich das Thema ruhen."

„Das wäre sehr nett von dir.", sagte Abby und aß ihr Mittagessen.

Der Rest der Woche verlief ohne Probleme. Tony hatte sich auch wieder mit Abby vertragen und Kate unternahm gelegentlich etwas mit Abby um ihr zu zeigen, wie Leid ihr die ganze Sache tut.

Am Samstag wollten sich die beiden Frauen treffen und etwas gemeinsam unternehmen, doch Abby war gezwungen die Verabredung kurzfristig abzusagen. Kate hatte keine Lust den Abend allein in Ihrer Wohnung zu verbringen, deshalb fuhr sie zu ihrem Lieblings-Italiener.

„Ah Miss Kate. Welch ungewohnter Besuch an einem Samstag. Haben Sie den keine anderen Pläne für den Abend? Ein Treffen mit ihrem Freund, zum Beispiel. Und wo ist ihre Freundin. Sonst sind sie immer zusammen hier.", fragte Antonio, der Besitzer des Lokals.

„Das ist der Grund warum ich allein hier bin. Meine Freundin Abby hat mich versetzt. Eigentlich waren wir verabredet, aber ihr ist etwas dazwischen gekommen. Jetzt bin ich halt allein hier um Ihr hervorragendes Essen zu genießen."

„Danke für das Kompliment, Miss. Das Essen geht heute auf Kosten des Hauses und ich würde ihnen sehr gern etwas Gesellschaft leisten, wenn sie möchten."

„Das würde mir sehr gefallen. Aber müssen sie sich nicht um die Gäste kümmern?", fragte Kate.

„Ah, es sind nicht viele hier und ich glaube kaum, dass noch mehr kommen werden."

Also setzte sich Antonio zu Kate an den Tisch und empfahl ihr ein Gericht, dass er auch prompt aus der Küche holte. Für sich selbst hatte er auch ein Gedeck dabei. Er hatte Recht gehabt, es kamen keine weiteren Gäste. Die beiden unterhielten sich sehr angeregt, als Kate plötzlich das vertraute Gefühl hatte von einer speziellen Person beobachtete zu werden. Aber das konnte nicht der Fall sein. Die Person, die ihr sonst dieses Gefühl gab war nicht in der Nähe.

Antonio sah auf, als er die Eingangstür hörte. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er den Gast sah. Er stand auf und ging auf den Neuankömmling zu. „Ah, Antonio welch Glanz in meiner Hütte. Du hast dich schon lang nicht mehr blicken lassen. Ich habe schon gedacht, du hättest deinen alten Onkel ganz vergessen.", sagte der Wirt auf italienisch.

„Onkel Antonio, du weißt doch, dass ich die nie vergessen würde. Aber du kennst meine Arbeit. Viel Streß und wenig Freizeit. Aber jetzt bin ich hier und freu mich auf deine Pasta."

Kate lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken als sie die Stimme hörte, die ihr so vertraut war auch wenn sie jetzt einen viel stärkeren italienischen Akzent hatte, als sie gewohnt war. Sie drehte sich um, und sah ihn dort stehen.

A/N: Ja wer kommt den da zur Tür herein???

Über eure Meinung würde ich mich sehr freuen. Bis zum nächsten Teil.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi Leute, sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat. Aber jetzt kommt wieder ein etwas längerer Teil. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Kommentare.

Kapitel 4

Kate konnte es nicht fassen, wer gerade durch die Tür ihres Lieblingsrestaurants gekommen war. Der Gast unterhielt sich immer noch mit dem Besitzer Antonio.

„Ah, ich werde dir gleich etwas holen. Aber wo ist deine Begleitung. Sonst kommst du selten allein. Da ist doch die Frau von der du so oft erzählst, von der Arbeit. Wann bringst du sie einmal mit?", fragte der Wirt, der nun ins englische gewechselt hatte.

„Das wird ein richtiges Problem werden, da sie nicht weiß, was ich für sie empfinde. Wir sind nicht mehr als gute Freunde und Arbeitskollegen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie mich wirklich mag."

„Ah Antonio, das ist wirklich schade. Warum setzt du dich nicht zu mir und meiner Freundin. Sie ist eine Stammkundin von mir und heute auch allein unterwegs. Ihre Freundin hat sie versetzt. Aber sie ist ganz nett." Antonio zeigte auf den Tisch, wo Kate saß. Als er sie sah, grinste er und ging zu dem Tisch. Antonio ging in die Küche um ein weiteres Gericht zu holen.

„Hallo Kate.", sagte der Neuankömmling.

„Hallo Tony. Was machst du den hier?", fragte Kate. Tony war die letzte Person, die sie heute hier erwartet hätte. Und schon gar nicht allein.

„Mir war nach dem besten italienischem Essen das es gibt. Also bin ich hier her gekommen. Und was machst du hier, so ganz allein?"

„Mir geht es ähnlich. Ich war mit Abby verabredet, aber sie musste kurzfristig absagen. Mir war nach Gesellschaft und wo bekommt man die besser als in Italien?"

„Das kommt Italien zwar sehr nahe aber hier gibt es nur wenige echte Italiener.", sagte Tony.

„Zwei auf jeden Fall. Dich und den Wirt."

„Ja, wir beide sind die einzigen wahren Italiener hier. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass wir das sind wonach du suchst. Ihr wolltet heute doch Männer aufreißen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja eigentlich schon. Abby braucht etwas Abwechslung nach der Sache mit McGee und ich könnte auch mal wieder eine Beziehung gebrauchen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das verstehst Tony, aber ich fühle mich manchmal einsam."

„Ich verstehe sehr gut, was du meinst. Mir geht es auch hin und wieder so.", sagte Tony. In diesem Moment kam Antonio wieder und stellte Tony einen Teller auf den Tisch.

„Wie ich sehe habt ihr euch schon bekannt gemacht.", sagte der Wirt.

„Das war nicht nötig, Antonio. Wir kennen uns schon, da wir zusammen arbeiten.", sagte Kate.

„Da hat sie Recht. Wir sind Kollegen."

„Natürlich, Kate und Miss Abby arbeiten auch für den NCIS. Warum ist mir das bis jetzt noch nie aufgefallen."

„Ja, Abby ist auch eine Kollegin von mir. Sie arbeitet im Labor und Kate arbeitet mit mir zusammen für Gibbs. Ich habe dir ja schon von ihm erzählt.", sagte Tony.

„Oh ja, er ist dein Chef." Dann kamen neue Gäste um die sich Antonio kümmern musste.

„Du hast Antonio von Gibbs erzählt. Weiß er, dass du mit Fremden über die Arbeit sprichst?", fragte Kate.

„Erstens geht es Gibbs nichts an, mit wem ich rede. Zweitens habe ich nichts über die Arbeit erzählt, sondern nur mit den Leuten mit denen ich arbeite, da sie doch ein Teil meiner Familie sind und drittens würde ich Antonio nicht unbedingt als Fremden bezeichnen."

„Und als was würdest du ihn dann bezeichnen. Als einzigen anderen Italiener in den ganzen Vereinigten Staaten?"

„Das nicht unbedingt, da es zumindest noch meine Eltern und meine Schwestern zu berücksichtigen gibt."

„Du hast Schwestern?", fragte Kate ungläubig.

„Stell dir vor. Ich bin zwar das jüngste Kind, aber ich habe noch 3 ältere Schwestern. Warum erstaunt dich das so? Hast du gedacht, ich bin so scheußlich, dass meine Eltern nicht das Risiko eingehen wollten, noch so ein Wesen zu kreieren?", fragte Tony mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ach Tony, mit dir kann man keine normale Unterhaltung führen. Natürlich finde ich dich nicht scheußlich. Du redest nur nie über deine Familie, deswegen habe ich nicht gewusst, dass du noch Geschwister hast."

„Da gibt es auch nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich verstehe mich nicht gerade gut mit meinen Eltern. Aber meine Schwestern sind in Ordnung. Sehr liebe Wesen, alle verheiratete mit eigenen Familien. Früher haben wir oft was gemeinsam unternommen, doch diese Zeiten haben sich geändert. Was ich sehr bedaure."

„Ja, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Früher war ich auch viel mit meinen Brüdern zusammen, aber jetzt auch nicht mehr. Sie haben auch alle eigene Familie und da störe ich nur.", sagte Kate etwas traurig.

„Warum? Ich glaube schon, dass die Kinder, falls es welche gibt gern ihre Tante Katie sehen wollen. Warum hast du eigentlich keine Familie? Es liegt bestimmt nicht daran, dass es nicht genug Männer zu Auswahl gab. Immerhin bist du nicht gerade hässlich."

„Danke für das Kompliment. Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass du weißt, wie man eine Frau behandeln muss. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich noch nicht verheiratet bin. Vielleicht war einfach nicht der Richtige mit dabei. Wenn ich mal heirate, dann will ich auch sicher sein, dass es der Richtige ist. Und warum bist du noch nicht verheiratet?", fragte Kate.

„Ähnliche Gründe wie bei dir. Ich habe einfach noch nicht die Richtige gefunden."

„Das glaube ich dir jetzt nicht. So viele Beziehungen, wie du in den letzten zwei Jahren hattest, muss doch die passende Frau mit dabei gewesen sein. Oder zumindest eine, die der sehr nah kommt. Aber ich habe vorhin einen Teil deiner Unterhaltung mit dem Wirt mitbekommen; es gibt da eine Frau, die dir sehr gefällt."

„Kate, hast du schon wieder gelauscht?", tadelte Tony scherzhaft.

„Mir blieb ja nichts anderes übrig. Dein Gespräch war nicht zu überhören. Also, wer ist diese geheimnisvolle Frau. Kenn ich sie?"

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich würde dir etwas von meiner Traumfrau erzählen?", fragte Tony.

„Ich kenne dich, Tony. Du erzählst uns immer von deinen Frauen, ob es uns interessiert oder nicht. Und jetzt interessiert es mich mal. Also raus mit der Sprache."

„Nein, ich werde dir nicht von ihr erzählen. Sie weiß noch nichts von ihrem Glück.", sagte Tony abwehrend.

„So kenne ich dich gar nicht. So verschwiegen. Oder gibt es diese Frau gar nicht?"

„Natürlich gibt es die Frau, aber ich werde dir trotzdem nicht von ihr erzählen."

„Bitte Tony. Tu mir das nicht an. Mir ist so langweilig, und jetzt, wo mich Abby versetzt hat, habe ich keine Ablenkung. Lass mich wenigstens an deinem Glück teilhaben. Ich freu mich auch für dich."

„Da gibt es noch nichts zu erzählen. Wir sind befreundet, aber mehr ist da nicht. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sie mich als Mann registriert hat."

„Aber wenn du mit ihr befreundet bist, weiß sie zumindest, dass es dich gibt. Erzähl mich mehr von ihr. Vielleicht kann ich dir bei deinem Glück helfen. Das haben ich mir auch niemals träumen lassen, dass ich Tony DiNozzo bei seinem Liebesleben helfen muss.", grinste Kate.

„Es gibt wirklich nicht viel über sie zu erzählen.", wehrte Tony Kate's Frage ab.

„Tony, du enttäuschst mich. Du musst doch wenigstens ihre Maße kennen."

„Sehr witzig Kate. Ich kenne ihre Maße nicht. Dafür ist sie mir zu wichtig um sie mit so einer Frage zu erschrecken.", erklärte Tony.

„Es scheint dir wirklich wichtig zu sein. Was kannst du mir über deine Traumfrau sagen?", fragte Kate nochmals nach. In diesem Augenblick kam Antonio, der Wirt zurück.

„Ah, ich höre Miss Kate erkundigt sich nach deiner Freundin. Da bin ich auch sehr gespannt, Antonio mi nipoto."

„Er nennt dich Antonio? Weiß er den nicht, dass du Anthony heißt?", fragte Kate erstaunt.

„Doch, er weiß sehr gut, wie ich heiße. Deswegen nennt er mich ja Antonio. Das ist mein italienischer Name, den ich von ihm bekommen habe. Antonio ist der Bruder meiner Mutter."

„Antonio ist dein Onkel? Das habe ich ja gar nicht gewusst."

„Wie solltest du auch. Bis jetzt haben wir nie über unsere Familien gesprochen.", sagte Tony.

„Was ich sehr schade finde. Es ist sehr interessant mehr über dich zu erfahren. Ich meine, immerhin verbringen wir die meiste Zeit des Tages zusammen. Man könnte fast schon sagen, dass wir unsere eigene kleine Familie sind."

„Wir sind eine Familie, Katie. Hast du das noch nicht gewusst?", witzelte Tony.

Jetzt schritt der Wirt wieder ein. „Irgendwie seid ihr von dem eigentlichen Thema wieder abgekommen. Tony wollte was von seiner Freundin erzählen. Ich bin sehr gespannt etwas über sie zu erfahren."

„Sieht so aus, als ob du jetzt einen Verbündeten hättest, Kate. Da ich euch kenne und weiß, dass ihr nicht aufgeben werden, erzähle ich euch etwas über sie. Aber keine weiteren Fragen, was ich euch nicht erzähle, bleibt geheim."

Antonio und Kate waren damit einverstanden.

„Okay. Sie arbeitet auch beim NCIS. Dort habe ich sie auch kennen gelernt. Wir kennen uns jetzt seit fast zwei Jahren, wie gesagt, wir sind Freunde. Sie ist eine sehr liebe Persönlichkeit. Sehr hübsch, groß, witzig, charmant, klug, humorvoll. Ich könnte stundenlang mit ihr lachen."

„Mit ihr oder über sie?", fragte Kate.

„Beides. Am liebsten lache ich mit ihr. Sie versteht meine Witze und macht dabei mit. Aber ich kann auch gut über sie lachen, wenn sie zum Beispiel die Nase rümpft, wenn ihr etwas nicht gefällt. Es gibt so viele tolle Sachen an ihr, die ich gar nicht alle aufzählen kann.", schwärmte Tony.

„Du bist ja richtig verliebt, Tony.", bemerkte Kate.

„Sag ich doch die ganze Zeit. Die Frau ist mir wichtig, darum bin ich ja auch so schüchtern."

„Hast du schon mal versucht, sie anzusprechen?", fragte Antonio.

„Bist du verrückt. Sie würde mir den Kopf abreisen, wenn ich sie zum Essen einlade."

„Dann darfst du es nicht so offensichtlich machen. Schenk ihr erst was kleines, Blumen, Pralinen. Sowas in der Art. Lade sie zum Mittag ein, wenn sie mit uns arbeitet, dürfte das ja wohl kein Problem sein. Taste dich langsam an sie heran. Wenn sie nur halb so toll ist, wie du sie gerade beschrieben hast, wird sie zumindest einmal mit dir ausgehen."

„Danke Katie, du machst mir ja richtig Hoffnung. Aber die Idee mit den kleinen Geschenken gefällt mir sehr gut. Danke, vielleicht hilft es ja."

„Das will ich doch hoffen. Es soll wenigstens einer von unserem Team glücklich sein. Vielleicht liegt es am Boss, dass wir alle kein Glück mit Beziehungen haben. Vielleicht färben seine schlechten Erfahrungen auf uns ab."

„Das hoffe ich doch nicht. Ich halte euch auf dem Laufenden."

Hat es euch gefallen. Mehr kommt demnächst.


	5. Chapter 5

Auch bei dieser Geschichte geht es weiter. Viel Spaß damit.

Kapitel 5

Als Kate am nächsten Montag ins Büro kam, stand ein Blumenstrauß auf ihrem Tisch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, von wem er sein könnte, es befand sich auch keine Nachricht daran. Dies machte Kate sehr neugierig. Hatte sie etwa einen heimlichen Verehrer???

Als Gibbs kam bemerkte er die Blumen: „Sieht so aus, als ob deine Tour mit Abby am Wochenende erfolgreich gewesen war. Hat Abby auch was Passendes für sich gefunden?"

„Ich war doch gar nicht weg mit Abby. Sie hatte einen Notfall in ihrer Familie und musste mir kurzfristig absagen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, von wem die Blumen sind."

„Weißt du etwas Näheres über Abby. Hat sie sich schon wieder gemeldet?", fragte Gibbs. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass er Abby noch nicht gesehen hatte. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen um sie.

„Nein, bei mir hat sie sich nicht gemeldet. Wenn es etwas Ernstes gewesen ist, wird sie anrufen."

Dieser Anruf kam wenige Minuten später bei Gibbs an. Abby teilte ihm mit, dass sie die nächsten Tage nicht zur Arbeit kommen würde, da sie sich um ihren Vater kümmern musste. Dieser war in einen Unfall verwickelt gewesen und musste nun gepflegt werden. Da Abby's Mutter gestorben war, als Abby noch ein Kleinkind gewesen ist und sie keine weiteren Geschwister hatte, musste sie sich um den Mann kümmern. Gibbs verstand dass, würde Abby aber vermissen.

Am nächsten Tag lag wieder etwas auf Kate's Platz, als diese in das Büro kam. Diesmal waren es ihre Lieblingspralinen. Kate wurde es mulmig. Niemand wusste, dass sie diese Süßigkeiten mochte. Die Geschenke mussten also von jemand kommen, der sie kannte. Doch ihr fiel niemand ein. So ging es die ganze Woche, mal waren es Gedichte, Liebesbriefe, kleine Fläschchen mit teuren Parfum oder Bade-Ölen, weitere Süßigkeiten. Kate hatten keine Schimmer, wer ihr dies alles gab. Aber eins war sicher, es musste jemand aus dem NCIS sein, denn sonst konnte niemand in diese Räume herein. Die Frage war nur, wer. Und das würde sie noch herausfinden.

Abby kam zwei Wochen nach dem Unfall wieder nach Washington DC. Es war ein Samstag. Ihr war nach Gesellschaft und ihr fiel nur eine Person ein, die sie um sich haben wollte. Also fuhr sie zu seinem Haus und hoffte, dass er da war. Sie hatte Glück, denn einige Minuten nachdem sie geklingelt hatte öffnete ihr Gibbs die Tür. Er war mit Sägemehl bedeckt.

„Abby, was machst du den hier?", fragte er als er sie hereingelassen hatte.

„Ich bin wieder zurück, wollte aber nicht allein sein. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."

„Natürlich nicht. Erzähl, wie geht es deinem Vater?", fragte Gibbs und holte etwas zu trinken für sie beide.

„Nicht so gut. Er ist immer noch im Krankenhaus. Er liegt immer noch im Koma, die Ärzte wissen nicht, wann er wieder aufwacht. Ob er überhaupt wieder aufwacht. Und dann ist es nicht einmal sicher, ob es nicht noch weitere Schäden gibt. Und weißt du, was das schlimmste ist. Er kann noch nicht einmal was dafür. Er war einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.", Abby brach in Tränen aus.

„Das tut mir so leid, Abs. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch nahe steht. Wenn es irgend etwas gibt, dass ich für die machen kann, dann sag es mir."

„Lass mich heute Nacht nicht allein. Ich weiß, dass du sicherlich was besseres zu tun hast, aber bitte lass mich heute hier übernachten. Ich werde dich auch nie wieder um etwas bitten.", flehte Abby.

„Abs, wir wissen beide, dass du mich immer wieder um etwas bitten wirst. Und ich habe nichts Besseres vor als an meinem Boot zu arbeiten und dabei störst du mich überhaupt nicht. Ich habe dich gern um mich. Du kannst so lange hier bleiben, wie du willst."

„Danke Gibbs. Eines Tages werde ich das alles wieder gut machen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Abby, da gibt es nichts wieder gut zu machen. Dafür sind Freunde doch da, oder nicht?", lächelte Gibbs. Er wusste, dass Abby fertig mit den Nerven war. Was sie jetzt brauchte war ein gutes Essen und viel Erholung. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie beides bekam. Also ging er in die Küche und bereitete etwas zum Abendessen vor.

„Magst du Steaks und ein Bier? Mehr habe ich leider nicht da. Wir können auch was bestellen, wenn du willst. Es liegt bei dir. Willst du vielleicht schon etwas trinken?", fragte Gibbs aus der Küche.

„Steak und Bier hören sich gut an. Kann ich dir etwas helfen?"

„Nein, du bleibst schön sitzen. Wenn du schon etwas willst, du kennst dich hier ja aus. Du kannst auch duschen, fühl dich einfach wie zu Hause."

„Danke Gibbs. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde."

„Dann wärst du sicherlich bei Kate oder bei Tony oder bei Ducky untergekommen. Sie haben sich auch Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Okay, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber ich wäre vermutlich bei Kate. Sie versteht mich am besten, gleich nach dir."

„So, jetzt haben wir genug Nettigkeiten ausgetauscht. Das Essen macht sich nicht von selbst.", sagte Gibbs und verschwand in der Küche. Abby folgte ihm, um trotz seiner Abwehr beim Kochen zu helfen.

Es war ein netter Abend. Der Alkohol floss, mehrere Flaschen Wein und Bier wurden beim Abendessen und danach getrunken.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten hatten beide eine Art Deja vu. Beide lagen unbekleidet in Gibbs Bett. Und wie schon zuvor hatten sie keine Ahnung, wie sie dahin gekommen waren.

„Also, eins kann ich dir sagen. Ich muss unbedingt aufhören Alkohol in deiner Gegenwart zu trinken. Jedesmal haben ich den totalen Blackout.", witzelte Abby.

„Das geht mir auch so. Und ich vertrage wirklich viel. Aber in deiner Gesellschaft kann ich mich einfach nicht bremsen."

Gibbs ging in die Küche, während Abby duschte. Als der Kaffee durchgelaufen war, kam auch Abby herunter.

„Aber diesmal brauche ich nicht deinen Kleiderschrank zu plündern. Ich habe noch Sachen im Auto."

„Mich würde es nicht stören, wenn du dich wieder an meinen Sachen vergreifst. Das letzte Mal hast du mir sehr gut gefallen.", sagte Gibbs und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Auch Abby schenkte sich eine Tasse ein.

„Danke für das Kompliment. Aber ich bleibe lieber bei meinen eigenen."

Den Rest vom Wochenende verbrachten Gibbs und Abby gemeinsam. Gibbs werkelte an seinem Boot herum, während Abby ihm dabei zusah. Für beide war es ein sehr entspannendes Wochenende.

Hat es euch gefallen. Mehr kommt in Kürze.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews. Freut mich, dass ihr die Geschichte mögt. Hier ein neuer Teil.

Kapitel 6

Kate hatte keine Pläne für das Wochenende, da Abby immer noch nicht zurück war. Kate hatte auch keine Idee, wann sie wieder zurückkommen würde. Sie musste sich Wohl oder übel allein beschäftigen und da ihr nicht wirklich nach Party und Männerschau war, ging sie ganz einfach Essen. Natürlich in ihr kleines italienisches Lokal, da ihr nach Gesellschaft von Antonio war.

„Ah, Miss Kate. Lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Wo ist den Miss Abby?", fragte Antonio, als Kate das Lokal betrat.

„Hallo Antonio, Abby hat einen Notfall in ihrer Familie. Sie weiß nicht, wie lange sie dort bleiben muss."

„Ah, das ist schade. Aber wenigstens sind sie hier. Heute ist nicht viel los. Darf ich sie zum Essen einladen."

„Antonio, das ist sehr nett, aber wirklich nicht notwendig."

„Doch, doch. Ich bestehe darauf. Wissen Sie, heute ist mein Geburtstag und wenn ich schon arbeiten muss, dann will ich wenigstens meinen liebsten Gast einladen."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Feiern sie gar nicht mit ihrer Familie?", fragte Kate neugierig.

„Antonio ist alles Familie was in der Nähe wohnt. Der Rest ist weit weg, viele noch in Italien."

„Das ist sehr schade. Aber ich weiß sehr gut, wie das ist. Meine Familie wohnt auch nicht in der Nähe. Ich vermisse sie sehr. Aber was ist mit Tony? Wollen sie nicht mit ihm feiern? Machen sie doch einfach zu und gehen zu ihm."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Mein Lokal ist mein Leben. Noch nie hatte ich Urlaub gemacht. Tony wollte später noch kommen, aber sie kennen ihn ja."

„Da bin ich mir selbst nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich Tony wirklich kenne.", sagte Kate.

Antonio ging in die Küche um für sie beide etwas zu essen zu holen. Wenig später kam er wieder, gerade als sie Klingel an der Tür ging. Kate brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, wer gekommen war. Sie spürte seine Anwesenheit.

„Ah Antonio, du bist doch noch gekommen. Schau, wer noch da ist. Bring ihr das Essen, ich komme später nach."

„Hallo Kate, dich hätte ich hier nicht erwartet.", sagte Tony und stellte die beiden Teller auf den Tisch.

„Hallo Tony. Ich hätte dich hier auch nicht erwartet. Gar nicht mit deiner Freundin unterwegs?", fragte Kate.

„So weit sind wir noch nicht. Ich taste mich immer noch langsam an sie heran. Aber was machst du hier? Nicht unterwegs mit Freunden?"

„Nein, Abby ist immer noch nicht da und sonst habe ich keine engen Freunde. Nur unsere kleine Familie. Und ich nehme an, du bist hier um mit Antonio zu feiern."

„Si Bella. Die Familie muss zusammenhalten. Sonst kümmert sich niemand von unserer Familie um ihn."

„Das kann ich gar nicht verstehen. Er ist doch so ein netter Mann. Ich habe ihn richtig gern.", sagte Kate und probierte von dem Essen. „Und er ist ein wunderbarer Koch."

„Und genau das ist das Problem. Antonio ist nicht gut genug für unsere Familie. Nur ein einfacher Koch, während der Rest der Familie alle hohe Tiere in internationalen Firmen oder der Politik sind. Das hat meiner Familie noch nie gepasst. Es hat ihnen auch nicht gepasst, dass ich zur Polizei gegangen bin. Wir sind sozusagen die schwarzen Schafe der Familie."

„Das ist sehr schade. Ich weiß, wie es ist wenn man keinen Kontakt mehr mit der Familie hat. Mir geht es ähnlich. Meine Familie war auch nicht mit meiner Berufswahl zufrieden."

„Wie kann man den damit nicht zufrieden sein? Du hast immerhin den Präsidenten geschützt und das ziemlich beeindruckend. Ich hatte bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen richtig Angst vor dir."

„Anthony DiNozzo hatte Angst vor mir? Hätte ich das nur früher gewusst.", witzelte Kate.

„Komm, tu doch nicht so. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich respektiere und sehr für deine Arbeit schätze. Du bist eine großartige Agentin. Es gibt nicht viele Frauen, die in unserem Beruf erfolgreich sind."

„Danke Tony, ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du so von mir denkst. Ich bin beeindruckt. Und jetzt erzähl mir etwas von deiner Flamme. Machst du schon Fortschritte? Hast du bis jetzt überhaupt etwas unternommen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen?", fragte Kate neugierig.

„Unternommen habe ich schon viel. Ich habe ihr kleine Geschenke geschickt, wie du es vorgeschlagen hast."

„Und, wie hat sie reagiert."

„Sie freut sich jedes Mal, wenn etwas auf ihrem Tisch liegt. Darauf freue ich mich jeden Tag, einfach nur ihr Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn sie das Geschenk aufmacht."

„Aber sie hat noch nichts zu dir gesagt, oder?"

„Nein, ich schreibe nach nicht darunter In Liebe Tony´. Sie würde mich beim lebendigen Leibe umbringen."

„Ach Tony, denk doch nicht so schlecht von dir oder von ihr. Ich bin mir sicher, sie würde dich nicht umbringen. Du bist ein lieber Kerl."

„Danke Kate. Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Du machst eigentlich nicht den Eindruck, als würdest du mich für einen lieben Kerl halten.", sagte Tony.

„Wie kommst du den auf diese Idee. Natürlich halte ich dich für einen lieben Kerl. Du bist alles, was sich eine Frau wünschen kann, wenn du erst einmal die Richtige gefunden hast. Du bist nett, fürsorglich, charmant und witzig. Was will man den mehr. Und ich denke, dass wenn du die richtige Frau für die gefunden hast, wirst du endlich sesshaft werden und dein kindisches Gehabe ablegen."

„Ah, ich wusste doch, dass es da einen Haken gibt. Du findest mich also kindisch?", fragte Tony sehr bemüht mehr darüber herauszufinden, was Kate von ihm hielt.

„Natürlich finde ich dich kindisch. Aber auf eine nette Art. Es passt zu deinem Wesen. Ich mag dich genau so, wie du bist. Von mir aus kannst du immer so bleiben wie du jetzt bist."

„Du magst mich also. Auf welche Art. Als Kollegen, als Freund, als Bruder, als notwendiges Übel oder auf eine andere Art?"

„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Ich mag dich als Kollege. Ich wüsste nicht, wie der NCIS ohne dich wäre, langweilig auf jedem Fall. Ich mag dich als Freund. Wenn ich dich mal brauchen werde, weiß ich, dass ich auf dich zählen kann. Ich mag dich als Bruder. Du bist fast genau so schlimm wie meine Brüder und deswegen liebe ich dich. Du gibst mir ein Stück Heimat zurück. Für mich bist du kein notwendiges Übel. Und ich mag dich auf eine weitere Art, aber darüber werde ich dir nichts erzählen, Tony."

„Oh, jetzt hast du mich aber neugierig gemacht. Willst du es dir nicht doch noch mal überlegen."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht, da ich darin keinen Sinn sehe."

„Oh Katie, warum den so negativ. Es gibt für alles einen Sinn."

„Nein, dafür gibt es keinen Sinn. Zuviel spricht dagegen. Wenn die Lage anders wäre, würde ich es mir vielleicht noch mal überlegen."

„Okay, dann lasse ich dich in Ruhe und hoffe, dass ich vielleicht doch noch erfahre, was du über mich wirklich denkst."

Das möchte ich auch gern, aber die Chancen stehen sehr schlecht dafür.´, dachte sich Kate.

„Du hast gesagt, dass sie auch beim NCIS arbeitet. Was ist mit Regel 12? Du weißt, wie Gibbs über Beziehungen am Arbeitsplatz denkt.", sagte Kate.

„Was Gibbs darüber denkt, ist mir herzlich egal. Ich arbeite liebend gern beim NCIS, aber sollte er mich vor die Wahl stellen, ob ich lieber mit meiner Traumfrau zusammen sein möchte oder weiter für ihn arbeiten möchte, liegt die Entscheidung ganz klar bei der Traumfrau. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich unbedingt auf die Arbeit angewiesen wäre. Sollte Gibbs mir kündigen, würde ich nicht verhungern, falls du dir deswegen Sorgen machst."

„Verhungern musst du mit Sicherheit nicht, wenn dein Onkel das Lokal hier gehört. Ich bin mir sicher, er gibt dir gern die Reste."

„Ah, ich wusste doch, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst. Würdest du mir auch was zu essen geben, wenn ich kurz vorm Verhungern stehe?", fragte Tony.

„Kommt darauf an, ob Antonio Urlaub hat. Ich bin nicht gerade gut im Kochen und hätte Angst, dass ich dich mit meinen kulinarischen Künsten noch schneller unter die Erde bringen würde.", lächelte Kate.

„Was, Kate Todd kann nicht kochen?", sagte Tony überrascht.

„Es muss auch etwas geben, was ich nicht kann. Ich bin halt besser in Selbstverteidigung und Waffengebrauch als wie in häuslichen Tätigkeiten. Dafür gibt es ja Haushälterinnen."

„Ah, ich sehe, du brauchst unbedingt einen wohlhabenden Ehemann. Sonst musst du doch noch kochen lernen. Vielleicht ist das der wahre Grund, warum du noch nicht verheiratet bist."

„Das könnte ich auch von dir sagen. Oder wie steht es mit dir. Bei so viel ungesunden Zeug, das du in dich hinein stopfst, kannst du auch nicht kochen.", witzelte Kate über Tony's Essgewohnheiten.

„Darüber lasse ich dich entscheiden. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich nächsten Samstag für dich koche. Nichts besonderes, nur eine Kleinigkeit."

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du mit fairen Mitteln arbeiten wirst. Immerhin ist dein Onkel der beste Koch, den ich kenne. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir hilft."

In diesem Augenblick kam Antonio aus der Küche zurück. „Danke für das Kompliment, Miss Kate. Ich bin wirklich geschmeichelt."

„Es entspricht nur der Wahrheit, Antonio.", erwiderte Kate.

„Ich habe Kate gerade zu einem selbstgekochten Essen zu mir eingeladen. Doch sie ist davon überzeugt, dass ich es nicht selbst mache, sondern, dass du mir dabei hilfst. Wie können wir das verhindern?", fragte Tony.

„Lade sie schon vorher ein, damit sie jeden der Zubereitungsschritte sieht. Dann seit ihr beide ganz sicher, dass niemand anderes geholfen hat."

„Danke Antonio, das ist eine großartige Idee. Also, ich hole dich nächsten Samstag um acht Uhr morgens ab und dann verbringen wir den ganzen Tag zusammen. Wie hört sich das an?", fragte Tony grinsend.

„Ganz wunderbar. Ich verbringe schon die ganze Woche mit dir, warum denn nicht auch das Wochenende. Ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen.", sagte Kate sarkastisch. Aber in Wirklichkeit entsprach es der Wahrheit. Sie konnte sich wirklich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als wie einen ganzen Tag ohne Arbeit mit Tony zu verbringen.

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Bitte lasst es mich wissen.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hier kommt mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Im Moment sind habe ich einfach keine guten Ideen. Sobald ich einen neuen Teil habe, werdet ihr ihn zu lesen bekommen.

Kapitel 7

Am Montag ging Abby wieder zur Arbeit. Alle waren sehr froh, sie wieder zu sehen. Besonders Kate, die Abby die letzten Wochen schrecklich vermisst hatte. Abby und sie waren die einzigen Frauen in diesem Team und deswegen eine unschlagbare Einheit. Sie unternahmen viel zusammen und vertrauten sich ihre ganzen kleinen Geschichten an. Eine echte Frauenfreundschaft.

„Abby, schön das du wieder da bist. Es gibt ja so viel, das ich dir erzählen muss."

„Das ist gut. Ich kann zurzeit Abwechslung sehr gut gebrauchen. Treffen wir uns heute Abend bei mir?"

Kate willigte ein.

Am Abend fuhren die beiden Frauen zu Abby's Wohnung, dort aßen sie und erzählten sich was sie auf den Herzen hatten bei einer Flasche Wein.

„Also, Kate was gibt es so dringendes?", fragte Abby.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber als du nicht da warst, war ich öfters allein bei unserem Italiener. Auch am Wochenende und weißt du, wer da plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftaucht?", fragte Kate.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Mach es doch nicht so spannend. Kenn ich ihn? Ist er nett, sexy und ein potentieller Freund für dich?"

„Ja, ja, ja und nein. Du kennst ihn, er ist nett und sexy. Aber kein potentieller Freund für mich. Es ist Tony. Er geht auch zu Antonio's. Und das ist noch nicht mal alles. Die beiden sind verwandt und wurden irgendwie von ihrer Familie verstoßen."

„Okay, also die wichtigen Nachrichten waren, dass Antonio und Tony miteinander verwandt sind und sich nicht mit ihrer Familie verstehen. Kate, ich glaube da gibt es noch mehr."

„Okay, du hast Recht. Es gibt noch mehr aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll. Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht."

„Vielleicht fängst du einfach ganz von vorn an. Was ist alles passiert als ich nicht da gewesen bin, das du jetzt so ein nervliches Frack bist?", fragte Abby besorgt.

Kate erzählte Abby von ihrem ersten Gespräch mit Tony, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sich verliebt hatte und was sie ihm geraten hatte.

„Und weißt du, was komisch ist? Kurze Zeit später habe ich kleine Geschenke bekommen. Sie liegen jeden Tag auf meinem Tisch. Erst waren es Blumen, dann Pralinen, Gedichte bis hin zu teurem Parfum und Bade-Ölen. Aber alles Marken, die ich verwende. Nie ist ein Name hinterlassen. Ich weiß einfach nicht, von wem das alles kommt. Aber es muss jemand sein, der beim NCIS arbeitet und mich gut kennt.", endete Kate ihre Geschichte über die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit.

„Das ist wirklich merkwürdig. Aber ich habe da schon so meine Vermutung. Du hast gesagt, dass Tony in eine geheimnisvolle Frau verliebt ist. Diese Frau arbeitet beim NCIS. Und du hast ihm geraten, sie durch kleine Geschenke auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen. Kate, siehst du den die Zusammenhänge nicht? Du bist Tony's heimliche Flamme.", grinste Abby und sprang vom Sofa auf.

„Abby, bitte setz dich. Ich denke kaum, dass Tony was von mir will. Ich bin nicht sein Typ."

„Oh doch, ich glaube, du bist ganz genau sein Typ. Ich kann ihn ja mal nach dieser Frau fragen. Ich bekomme bestimmt etwas aus ihm heraus."

„Oh mein Gott. Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Was mache ich, wenn er wirklich was von mir will."

„Dann schätz dich glücklich. Es gibt sicherlich viele Frauen die liebend gern mit dir tauschen möchten. Tony ist eine liebe Person. Vertraue ihm, dass er die Beziehung ernst nimmt. Gib ihm wenigstens eine Chance. Meinst du nicht, dass er zumindest das verdient hat. Und wer weiß, vielleicht werdet ihr sehr glücklich miteinander."

„Abby, ich weiß nicht. Du kennst Tony. Er verhält sich die meiste Zeit wie ein Kind. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mit so jemanden eine Beziehung haben möchte.", sagte Kate unsicher.

„Es hat ja auch keiner gesagt, dass du ihn sofort heiraten sollst. Sieh doch einfach erstmal, wie sich die Sache entwickelt. Versuch etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und damit meine ich keine Arbeit. Lade ihm zum Essen ein oder ins Kino."

„Okay, ich werde es versuchen. Und wenn es doch etwas werden sollte, kümmern wir uns um einen Partner für dich, Abs. und sollte nichts aus uns werden, schieb ich dir die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe."

„Damit kann ich leben, wenn ich dafür im Gegenzug zu eurer Hochzeit eingeladen werde."

„Du wirst nicht nur eingeladen, ich mache dich sogar zu meiner Trauzeugin. Aber freu dich nicht zu früh. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass ich Tony's große Liebe bin."

Am Freitag hatten sie einen dringenden Fall, den sie erst in den frühen Morgenstunden des Samstags lösten. Tony und Kate fuhren zusammen in einem Wagen zur Zentrale zurück.

„Da jetzt schon Samstag ist, was hältst du davon, wenn du gleich mit zu mir kommst. Kein Angst Katie, ich habe ein Gästezimmer, wo du schlafen kannst. Wenn du gleich zu mir kommst, kannst du länger schlafen, als wie wenn ich dich um acht abholen würde. Und wir beide können wirklich etwas Schlaf gebrauchen."

Eigentlich war das Angebot ziemlich logisch und auch verlockend, doch Kate kannte Tony's Ruf.

„Da ist wirklich was dran, aber ich kenne dich. Du würdest doch sicherlich etwas versuchen, nicht wahr Tony?", fragte Kate.

„Kate, bitte. Ich werde nicht versuchen dich zu verführen. Was nicht heißen soll, dass ich es nicht unter anderen Umständen versuchen würde. Du könntest Jennifer Lopez sein, und ich würde heute nichts versuchen. Erstens bin ich zu müde dazu und zweitens freue ich mich zu sehr auf unseren gemeinsamen Abend, als das ich ihn durch irgendetwas Dummes ruinieren würde. Du kannst mir vertrauen, Kate."

„Okay, Tony ich vertraue dir. Du unternimmst nichts, was ich nicht auch will."

„Kate für wen hältst du mich? Ich würde niemals Gewalt anwenden. Aber ich bin froh, dass du mit kommst. Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Frühstück, bevor wir uns hinlegen?", fragte Tony.

„Okay, aber nur weil ich schrecklichen hunger habe."

Als Tony und Kate das kleine Café betraten, waren gerade die fünf-Uhr Nachrichten vorbei. Das Café war auch wieder italienischen Ursprungs und ein Vorschlag von Tony.

„Wieder etwas Italienisches? Noch mehr Verwandte von dir?", fragte Kate schmunzelnd.

„Nein, diesmal keine Verwandte. Aber hier gibt es den besten Kaffee weit und breit, außer man heißt Gibbs und mag am liebsten das Pulver pur.", grinste Tony.

„Dann lass ich mich überraschen was es hier alles gibt. Was kannst du empfehlen?", fragte Kate und sah sich die Karte an.

„Eigentlich ist alles gut. Meine Empfehlung wären ein Latte Macchiato mit Vanille und dazu ein Tiramisu. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es da passende Essen für dich ist. Tiramisu hat wahnsinnige viele Kalorien."

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass ich fett bin?", fragte Kate gespielt gekränkt.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Deine Figur ist perfekt. Aber gerade weil du so schlank bist, habe ich angenommen, dass du nichts isst, das mehr als 10 Kalorien hat."

„Da liegst du falsch. Bei Leckereien mache ich schon mal Ausnahmen, besonders wenn sie aus Italien kommen.", sagte Kate und bestellte Tony's Empfehlungen.

„Du scheinst sehr fixiert zu sein auf Italien. Gibt es dafür einen besonderen Grund?", fragte Tony neugierig.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Mir gefallen einfach das Land, die Leute und die Atmosphäre dort. Mein großer Traum ist es dort mal Urlaub zu machen."

„Was, du warst noch nie in Italien?", fragte Tony verblüfft.

„Natürlich war ich schon in Italien. Aber für einen Italiener ist das leicht zu sagen. Ich will da einfach nur mal Urlaub machen und nicht arbeiten. Du warst sicherlich schon sehr oft dort?"

„Sagen wir mal so, mir blieb nie viel übrig, bis ich alt genug war meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Aber in meiner Kindheit und Jugendzeit war ich jeden Sommer mit meinen Schwestern in den Ferien bei unseren Großeltern. Seit ich auf dem College war, bin ich nicht mehr drüben gewesen. Wäre eigentlich mal wieder an der Zeit. Mal sehen, was meine Verwandten so machen, ob es überhaupt noch welche gibt und ob sie schon wissen, dass mich meine Eltern verstoßen haben."

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Wann hast du deine Eltern das letzte Mal gesehen?", fragte Kate.

„Als ich mich an der Polizeischule angemeldet habe. Damals haben sie mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich als Sohn für sie gestorben bin. Ein DiNozzo wird kein Polizist. Er arbeitet mit in der Familienfirma."

„Irgendwie kann ich unsere Eltern nicht verstehen. Was gibt es den besseres als wie andere Leute vor Unheil zu schützen oder Verbrechen aufzuklären? Eigentlich sollten unsere Familien stolz auf uns sein.", sagte Kate empört.

„Eigentlich schon, aber versuch das mal unseren Familien beizubringen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach noch einmal versuchen, mit unseren Familien zu sprechen. Immerhin sind wir ziemlich erfolgreich in unserem Beruf und auch glücklich damit. Unsere Eltern sollten sich für uns freuen, dass wir etwas gefunden haben, das uns Spaß macht, auch wenn es nicht ihren Ansprüchen entspricht."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, aber jetzt so einfach bei ihnen auftauchen, nach mehr als 10 Jahren? Ich weiß nicht. Wir hatten gar keinen Kontakt mehr, nicht mal Karten oder Anrufe zu Weihnachten oder zum Geburtstag.", sagte Tony.

„Versuch es doch erst einmal mit einem Anruf um zu sehen, wie sie auf die reagierten. Dann kannst du sie immer noch besuchen, wenn du willst."

„Aber da gibt es immer noch ein Problem. Du kennst ja die Italiener und ihre großen Familien. Meine Eltern wollen sicherlich wissen, wo meine Frau und meine Kinder sind.", sagte Tony.

„Damit kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Aber eine Frau ist ja schon in Bearbeitung und Kinder können noch etwas dauern. Aber ich denke, daran sollte es nicht scheitern. Zur Not kannst du dir ja immer noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen."

„Ah, die zweite Chance mit einer Lüge beginnen. Ich glaube kaum, dass das die richtige Weise ist."

„Von Lüge habe ich auch nichts gesagt. Du kannst ihnen ja sagen, dass du die perfekte Frau schon gefunden hast, sie sich aber noch nicht sicher ist. Was ja auch der Wahrheit entspricht. Vielleicht solltest du heute den Tag lieber mit deiner Traumfrau verbringen anstatt mit mir."

„Das wäre glaube ich keine gute Idee. Ich denke kaum, dass meine Angebetete weiß, was ich für sie empfinde."

„Sei nicht so hart zu dir. Ich bin mir sicher, tief in ihrem Inneren weiß sie, dass es dich gibt und du der perfekte Partner für sie ist. Du musst es nur wagen und sie endlich ansprechen. Ich will dich vor mir heiraten sehen.", witzelte Kate.

„Heiraten? Habe ich da etwas verpasst?", fragte Tony nervös.

„Nicht das ich wüsste, aber dir ist doch sicherlich in den letzten Tagen aufgefallen, dass ich dauernd Geschenke bekommen habe."

„Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen. Hast du etwa einen neuen Freund und hast mir nichts davon erzählt?"

„So würde ich das nicht ausdrücken. Ich würde es eher einen heimlichen Verehrer nennen. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wer es sein kann. Aber eins ist sicher, er arbeitet beim NCIS und kennt mich ziemlich gut."

„Wie kommst du den auf diese Idee?", fragte Tony.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Die Geschenke die er mir macht sind alles Marken, die ich benutze. Einmal kann es Zufall sein, aber wenn es jedesmal zutrifft ist es wissen. Und sonst kommt niemand außer NCIS-Mitarbeitern in unsere Büros und schon gar nicht vor uns. Meistens bin ich eine der letzten die geht und eine der ersten, die wieder zu arbeiten anfängt. Eigentlich hätte ich ihn schon mal sehen müssen. Hast du vielleicht etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkt. Jemand, der nicht in unsere Abteilung gehört?", fragte Kate.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Aber ich werde meine Augen offen halten."

„Danke Tony, du bist ein echter Freund."

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit über belangloses, während sie ihr Frühstück aßen. Danach fuhren sie zu Tony's Haus. Es war das erste Mal, das Kate die Privaträume des DiNozzo betrat.

„Tony, das Haus ist ja traumhaft. Hier könnte ich es aushalten.", schwärmte Kate.

Das Haus war von einem großen Garten umgeben. In dem Garten blühten diverse Blumen und Sträucher. Auch ein Swimmingpool war vorhanden, der von der großen Terrasse erreicht werden konnte. Das Haus bestand aus mehreren luxuriös eingerichteten Räumen, die sich über zwei Stockwerke erstreckten. Vom Wohnzimmer und dem Schlafzimmer hatte man einen wunderbaren Ausblick über den Potomac. Von einigen der anderen Räume konnte man das Washington Monument sehen. Das Gästezimmer war in hellblau gehalten, das dazugehörige Badezimmer bestand aus weißem Marmor.

„Du bist sicherlich müde, Kate.", sagte Tony als er ihr das Haus gezeigt hatte.

„Eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Eine kurze Dusche und ich bin fit für den Tag.", erwiderte Kate.

„Das ist gut, den ich bin auch nicht müde.", grinste Tony.

„Okay, was machen wir dann? Es ist gerade mal acht Uhr morgens, eindeutig zu früh für ein Abendessen."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nachher gemeinsam einkaufen gehen, damit du auch ganz sicher sein kannst, dass ich nicht doch fremde Hilfe habe.", lachte Tony.

„Okay, hört sich gut an. Ein entspannter Tag mit Tony DiNozzo, wie ihn sonst niemand kennt."

Gegen neun Uhr waren die beiden wieder in der Stadt. Tony führte sie zu seinen Einkaufsläden, wo er Stammkunde zu sein schien. Die Verkäufer kannten ihn alle per Namen, wie auch Tony die Namen der einzelnen Verkäufer kannte.

„Da du so besessen von Italien bist, mache ich dir eine Italienische Spezialität. Und da ich jetzt weißt, dass du nicht auf Kalorien achtest passt das ganz wunderbar."

„Oh Tony, mach es doch nicht so spannend. Was hast du vor zu kochen?"

„Das wird noch nicht verraten, nur das zumindest ein Gericht aus Italien kommt."

Mehr verriet Tony nicht. Er ging mit Kate zu einem italienischen Metzger.

„Ciao Giovanni. Wie geht es dir? Was macht Stella und die Kleine?", fragte Tony.

„Ah Antonio. Stella und die Kleine sind wohlauf. Gestern sind sie endlich nach Hause gekommen. Komm uns doch mal besuchen. Du kannst auch deine Freundin mitbringen. Stella würde sich freuen.", sagte Giovanni und lächelte Kate an. Diese wollte schon das Missverständnis aufklären, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen. Sollte der Mann doch denken, dass sie Tony's Freundin war.

„Danke Giovanni, wir werden das Angebot dankend annehmen. Ich möchte liebend gern deine Bambina sehen. Hoffentlich kommt sich nach deiner Frau.", witzelte Tony.

„Si Amico. Sie sieht wirklich aus, wie ihre Mutter. Dunkle Locken und die blauesten Augen, die du je gesehen hast."

„Okay, da muss ich mir sie wirklich mal ansehen. Giovanni ist vor wenigen Tagen zu ersten Mal Vater geworden.", erklärte Tony Kate. „In Italien ist das immer ein ganz großes Fest, wo das ganze Dorf feiert. Aber da wir hier nicht in Italien sind, müssen wir nehmen was wir bekommen."

Tony unterhielt sich noch etwas mit Giovanni und kaufte zum Schluss noch einige Scheiben Parmaschinken und Kalbsfleisch.

Dann ging es weiter in das nächste Geschäft. Dieses Mal war es ein Obst- und Gemüseladen. An der Theke wurden sie von einer kleinen älteren Frau begrüßt.

„Antonio, mein Junge. Lässt du dich auch mal wieder blicken. Und dann gleich zusammen mit deiner neuen Freundin. Wird ja auch Zeit, dass wir sie kennen lernen." Die Frau ging auf Kate zu und umarmte sie. Kate wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch Tony hielt sie davon ab.

„Mamma Loretta, das ist Kate. Kate, das ist Loretta DiTano. Aber gute Freunde nennen sie Mamma Loretta, weil sie für uns immer da ist. Und sie hat das beste Obst und Gemüse weit und breit. Wenn du etwas brauchst, wende dich einfach an sie. Eine bessere Qualität findest du nirgends.", sagte Tony.

„Antonio, du bringst mich in Verlegenheit. Wissen sie, er übertreibt gern."

„Oh ja, das weiß ich nur zu gut. Aber von dem, was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, ist der Laden wirklich gut ausgestattet."

„Ich bin geschmeichelt. Jetzt sehe ich auch, was Tony an ihnen findet. Sie sind eine bezaubernde Frau. Sie haben eine gute Wahl getroffen mit Tony. Er mag sich zwar manchmal albern benehmen, aber er ist alles, was sich eine Frau wünschen kann."

„Ja, ich weiß.", erwiderte Kate einfach. Kate gewöhnte sich langsam an den Gedanken für Tony's Freundin gehalten zu werden. Und auf diese Art lernte sie den wahren DiNozzo kennen. Kate hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass Tony seine Einkäufe selbst erledigt und dass er dazu auch noch alle Besitzer der Geschäfte kannte.

Bei Mamma Loretta kaufte Tony mehrere Obstsorten und etwas Salat. Kate erhielt von Mamma Loretta einen Apfel geschenkt, was Kate sehr freute.

Dann gingen sie zu einem weiteren Geschäft. Diesmal handelte es sich um ein Weinladen.

„Ich hoffe, du trinkst Wein.", fragte Tony.

„Ich trinke gern ein Glas Wein und in netter Gesellschaft noch lieber."

„Ich hoffe doch, du hast mich mit netter Gesellschaft gemeint?", fragte Tony.

„Aber natürlich. Was schlägt der Koch vor? Da ich Wein zwar gern trinke, mich damit aber überhaupt nicht auskenne überlasse ich dir die Auswahl. Außerdem weißt du besser, was zu deinem Menü passt."

Kate und Tony betraten den Weinladen. Der Besitzer kam auf sie zu. Sehr zu Kate's Überraschung war es diesmal kein Italiener.

„Tony, du enttäuschst mich. Kein Italiener.", witzelte Kate.

„Kate, das ist Benjamin Franklin, verheiratet mit Sophia Ramazzoti, gebürtige Italienerin. Den beiden gehört der Laden zusammen. Einige der Weine werden direkt aus Italien importiert. Stammkunden bekommen auch eine Flasche von ihrem besten Wein, der vom Weinberg von Sophia's Eltern stammt."

„Also doch wieder Italien. Hätte mich auch gewundert."

„Die Gegend wird nicht um sonst Little Italy genannt.", erklärte Benjamin. „Hallo Tony, lange nicht gesehen. Aber wenn ich so eine Frau zu Hause habe, würde ich mich auch nicht draußen sehen lassen."

„Der eigentliche Grund ist die Arbeit. Die spannt mich total ein.", sagte Tony.

„Aber sicher doch, DiNozzo. Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hast du von einer Traumfrau geschwärmt, dann lässt du dich mehrere Wochen nicht blicken und tauchst jetzt mit dieser Granate von Frau auf. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen."

„Okay Ben, du hast mich durchschaut. Kate ist die Frau von der ich gesprochen habe. Sie ist meine Traumfrau, meine Freundin.", sagte Tony um Benjamin zu beruhigen. „Wie geht es Sophia? Wo ist sie heute?", fragte er um abzulenken.

„Soph geht es gut. Sie ist bei ihren Eltern in Italien. Ich wollte ja auch mit, aber einer muss sich ja um den Laden kümmern. Was kann ich für dich tun, Tony. Ich nehme an, du hast etwas Spezielles geplant für deine neue Freundin?"

„Das habe ich tatsächlich vor. Kate ist total von Italien besessen, deshalb verwöhne ich sie mit einem selbstgekochten Essen. Alles, was wir noch brauchen ist Wein. Chianti wäre nicht schlecht."

„Ich sehe mal was ich habe. Und ich bin mir sicher, Soph hat nichts dagegen, wenn ich dir etwas von ihrem Privatvorrat gebe."

„Du bist zu gütig. Kate wird es dir danken.", sagte Tony und erhielt die Flaschen.

Nachdem alle Einkäufe erledigt waren, gingen sie zurück in Tony's Wohnung.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Mehr kommt bald.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hi Leute, sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat mit dem neuen Teil, aber ich hatte in der letzten Zeit viel Stress. Ich hoffe, dass ich den nächsten Teil schneller reinstellen kann.

Kapitel 8

Kate und Tony hatten die Einkäufe erledigt und waren nun wieder in Tony's Wohnung.

„Wie wäre es mit einem sehr späten Frühstück oder einem frühen Mittagessen?", fragte Tony als er die Lebensmittel in der Küche verstaute.

„Hört sich sehr gut an. Kann ich dir mit etwas helfen?", fragte Kate und ging auch in die Küche.

„Du kannst Tomaten und Champignons scheiden, wenn du magst. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich nur ein Omelette mache."

„Omelette hört sich großartig an. Wo finde ich ein Brett und ein Messer?"

Tony zeigte ihr, wo sie alles Notwendige finden würde und er begann das Essen zuzubereiten. Sie arbeiteten in Harmonie nebeneinander her und am Ende kam ein sehr schmackhaftes Essen heraus.

„Ich muss schon zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so gut kochen kannst. Immerhin stopfst du auf Arbeit immer dieses ungesunde Zeug in dich hinein."

„Ich muss auch gestehen, dass ich nicht oft koche. Für mich allein macht es einfach keinen Spaß und bei unserem Job hat man auch nicht gerade viele Freunde, die man in regelmäßigen Abständen zum Essen einladen kann."

„Ja, ich weiß was du meinst. Meine alten Freunde sehe ich auch sehr selten. Aber was ich jetzt so mitbekommen habe, hast du doch eine Menge Freunde. Allein die ganzen Leute, die wir jetzt beim Einkaufen getroffen haben. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich so viele Leute in der ganzen Stadt kenne.", sagte Kate.

„Ja, das stimmt schon. Aber die meisten haben ihre eigenen Familien. Hin und wieder besuchen wir uns gegenseitig, aber das ist dann immer mehr wie eine Familienfeier."

„Ja, die große italienische Familie. Aber du kochst doch sicherlich für deine Freundinnen."

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, bist du die erste Frau für die ich koche. Meine Kochkunst bekommt nicht jeder zu sehen."

„Das kann zwei Sachen bedeuten. Entweder kochst du so schlecht, dass du das niemand anderen antun möchtest, was ich nach diesem Essen allerdings bezweifele, oder dieser Abend heute ist etwas wirklich besonderes.", lächelte Kate.

„Dieser Abend ist etwas besonderes, weil ich ihn mit einer besonderen Frau verbringe.", schmeichelte Tony.

Kate errötete. „Deswegen brauchst du doch nicht Rot zu werden. Es entspricht nur der Wahrheit. Du bist wirklich etwas ganz besonderes für mich, Katie."

„Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst mich nicht Katie nennen.", sagte sie.

„Darf ich dich wenigstens Katie nennen, wenn wir nicht im Büro sind. Ich finde der Name passt zu dir. Ich verspreche dir, es bleibt unter uns."

„Okay, aber wehe dir, wenn du es auf Arbeit machst. Dann wirst du Leiden, das verspreche ich dir.", lächelte Kate.

„Das ist eine Drohung, die ich erst nehme."

„Das ist auch gut so. Sag mal, warum hast du vorhin beim einkaufen eigentlich nicht aufgeklärt, dass ich nicht deine neue Freundin bin?", fragte Kate neugierig.

„Vielleicht wollte ich es nicht. Vielleicht war es Wunschdenken.", sagte Tony schulterzuckend.

„Soll das etwa heißen, du möchtest mehr von mir?"

„Ist das eine Fangfrage, Katie?"

„Das war eine ganz normale Frage, Tony auf die ich eine ganz normale Antwort haben möchte. Willst du mehr von mir?"

„Ich finde das nicht als ganz normale Frage. Es kann über unsere Zukunft entscheiden. Antworte ich mit nein, kündigst du mir die Freundschaft. Antworte ich mit ja und du erwiderst meine Gefühle nicht, kündigst du mich auch die Freundschaft. Und das ist etwas, was ich auf keinen Fall möchte. Unsere Freundschaft bedeutet mir sehr viel. An manchen Tagen wüsste ich nicht, wie ich den Tag ohne dich überstehen würde."

„Oh Tony. Ich könnte dir nie die Freundschaft kündigen. Dazu bedeutest du mir zu viel. Aber was ist nun mit der Frage, ob du mehr von mir willst. Und diesmal will ich eine ehrliche Antwort. Denk einfach nicht an die möglichen Konsequenzen. Ich verspreche dir, es wird keine Auswirkung auf unsere Freundschaft haben."

„Danke Kate, genau das wollte ich hören. Okay, du wolltest eine Antwort von mir und ich werde sie dir auch geben. Doch vorher möchte ich etwas von dir wissen. Und ich will eine ehrliche Antwort ohne Ausreden."

„Okay, ich finde, das ist ein fairer Deal. Ich beantworte dir eine Frage und du beantwortest meine. Schieß los."

„Okay, du hast mir erzählt, du bekommst Geschenke von einem Fremden, einem heimlichen Verehrer. Was würdest du machen, wenn du ihm begegnest? Könntest du dir vorstellen, dass er für eine feste Beziehung etwas wäre?"

„Das sind zwei Fragen, aber ich werde sie dir beantworten. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen würde, wenn ich ihm begegne. Ich kenne ihn nicht und habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wer er sein könnte. Wenn er mir endlich seine Identität verraten würde, würde ich versuchen ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Durch seine Geschenke ist mir aufgefallen, dass er mich gut kennt und mir Freude bereiten will. Er scheint ein sehr netter, aufmerksamer Typ zu sein. Natürlich kann man auf Grund einiger Geschenke keine Aussage machen, ob daraus eine feste Beziehung wird, aber ich würde es riskieren, ihn zu daten."

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich den Absender der Geschenke doch kennen würde?", fragte Tony.

„So war das nicht abgemacht. Ich beantworte dir eine Frage und du beantwortest mir meine. Jetzt habe ich dir schon zwei Fragen beantwortet und du mich noch gar keine."

„Okay, ich werde dir die Frage nach deinem heimlichen Verehrer beantworten und deine erste Frage."

„Okay, dann raus mit der Sprache, wer ist der geheime Mann?", fragte Kate neugierig, hatte aber so eine Vermutung.

A/N: Das war nur ein kleiner Teil, aber ich verspreche, dass noch mehr kommt. Hat es euch wenigstens gefallen?


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapital 9**

„Okay, dann raus mit der Sprache, wer ist der geheime Mann?", fragte Kate neugierig, hatte aber so eine Vermutung.

„Ich bin mir jetzt nicht sicher, wie du die Sache aufnehme wirst. Am besten fange ich von vorn an. Als wir uns das erste Mal zufällig bei Antonio getroffen haben, wolltest du alles über meine Traumfrau wissen. Geschickt habe ich mich vor diesem Thema gedrückt. Ich habe sie beschrieben, so gut ich konnte. Du hast mir vorgeschlagen, dass ich ihr kleine Geschenke machen soll und am nächsten Morgen hast du Blumen auf dem Tisch. Eigentlich bin ich von dir enttäuscht, ich hatte angenommen, du würdest schon eher hinter die Wahrheit kommen. Ich bin dein heimlicher Verehrer."

„Also hatte Abby doch Recht. Ich bin deine heimliche Flamme.", sagte Kate verwirrt.

„So abwertend würde ich das nicht bezeichnen. Ich weiß, dass du mich für einen Weiberheld hältst, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich die Gefühle, die ich für dich empfinde noch niemals zuvor gespürt habe. Du bist die erste Frau, die ich wirklich liebe. Und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern."

„Das ist sehr schmeichelhaft. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du der Mann meines Lebens bist. Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich mag dich sehr und ich schätze dich als Freund, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, ob du der Mann bist mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte."

„Ist schon in Ordnung Katie. Ich will dich zu keiner Entscheidung drängen. Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst aber bitte denk daran, dass egal was ist du immer zu mir kommen kannst. Ich liebe dich, Kate."

„Danke Tony, aber das löst immer noch nicht das Problem mit dem NCIS. Gibbs wird uns feuern, wenn er rausbekommt, das du was für mich empfindest."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um Gibbs. Ich habe nämlich die Vermutung, dass er schon weiß, dass ich dich als mehr als nur meine Kollegin sehe. Und wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, für eine Beziehung mit dir, würde ich gern auf die Stelle beim NCIS verzichten. Dafür bedeutest du mir zu viel."

„Aber das möchte ich nicht. Ich könnte mir die Arbeit ohne dich nicht vorstellen. Die Woche als du krank warst, war schon schlimm genug."

„Darüber machen wir uns Gedanken, wenn du dich entschieden hast. Ich sehe jetzt noch keinen Sinn darin, wenn wir noch nicht einmal wissen, ob wir überhaupt ein Problem zu lösen haben."

„Okay, und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Kate, sichtlich in sich versunken.

„Ich mache die Küche sauber und du kannst dich etwas hinlegen, wenn du willst.", sagte Tony und ging in die Küche um abzuspülen. Kate ging in das Gästezimmer und legte sich hin. Aber es war nicht an Schlaf zu denken. Tony's Geständnis ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte auch Gefühle für Tony, auch sie liebte ihn. Aber Kate war sich nicht sicher, ob sich Tony wirklich ändern würde. Sie wollte nicht nach ein paar gemeinsamen Monaten herausfinden, dass er noch genau der gleiche Weiberheld war, wie er immer gewesen ist. Kate würde dies nicht überleben.

Konnte sie es riskieren und sich auf eine Beziehung mit Tony einlassen, war der letzte Gedanke, den sie hatte als endlich einschlief.

Es war sechs Uhr abends, als Kate etwas neben sich am Bett spürte. Es war etwas kleines, weiches das ihr das Gesicht ableckte. Kate öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und erblickte einen Hund.

„Was bist du den für ein Süßer?", fragte Kate und begann den Hund zu kraulen. Dem Hund gefiel es.

„Komm mein Kleiner, wir suchen dein Herrchen.", sagte Kate und stand auf. Der Hund folgte ihr in die Küche, wo Tony bereits das Essen vorbereitete.

„Wie ich sehe hast du Kate gefunden.", sagte Tony, drehte sich dabei aber nicht um.

„Ja, dein Hund hat mich gefunden. Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du einen Hund hast und dann noch so einen Süßen. So einen habe ich noch nie gesehen. Was ist das den für eine Rasse? Erinnert mich sehr an einen Collie, nur viel kleiner. Wie heißt er den?"

„Er ist eine Sie und heißt wie die schönste Frau für mich. Caitlin. Aber ich nenne sie Kate. Die Rasse heißt Sheltie und sieht wirklich aus wie Mini-Collies."

„Du hast deinen Hund nach mir benannt? Sehr schmeichelhaft. Warum habe ich sie vorhin nicht gesehen?", fragte Kate und spielte immer noch mit dem Hund.

„Sie war vorhin noch nicht da. Bei unserem Job kann ich Kate nicht die ganze Zeit allein zu Hause lassen. Wochentags ist sie bei Antonio, der sich ganz rührend um sie kümmert. Hast du Lust mir beim Kochen zu helfen, oder hat dich die Kleine ganz vereinnahmt?"

„Ich würde dir liebend gern helfen. Was hast du den bis jetzt alles gemacht? Du hättest mich doch wecken können, dann hätte ich dir mit geholfen."

„Du hast den Schlaf gebraucht. Und bis jetzt habe ich noch nicht wirklich was gemacht. Nur die Zutaten vorbereitet. Deswegen habe ich ja auch Kate zu dir geschickt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie du auf mich reagieren wirst nach unserer Unterhaltung vorhin."

„Ich hätte mich gefreut, wenn du mich geweckt hättest. Es hat sich nichts zwischen uns geändert, außer das ich jetzt weiß, was du für mich empfindest. Und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar. Also, jetzt zeig mir mal, wo dein Kochgeheimnis liegt."

Kate ging in die Küche, wo Tony ihr eine Schürze reichte. Er selbst trug auch eine. Er zeigte ihr, wie sie die Zutaten für den Salat vorzubereiten hatte, was Kate auch ganz gut hin bekam.

„Du hast mir bis jetzt immer noch nicht verraten, was es eigentlich gibt. Oder ist es ein Geheimnis des großen Chefkochs?", fragte Kate.

„Natürlich ist das kein Geheimnis. Als Vorspeise gibt es Steinpilzcreme-Suppe, danach einen italienischen Salat. Als Hauptgang gibt es Saltimbocca und den krönenden Abschluss macht eine Panna Cotta mit frischen Obst.", sagte Tony und putzte die Steinpilze.

„Das hört sich ziemlich lecker an, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was der Großteil der Speisen ist."

„Das sind alles italienische Gericht bis auf die Suppe, die ihren Ursprung in Deutschland hat. Aber es ist ein Rezept meiner Großmutter, also leicht italienisch abgewandelt. Ich hoffe du magst alles davon. Noch können wir das Menü ändern."

„Das ist nicht notwendig. Es hört sich alles ziemlich lecker an und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, läuft mir das Wasser schon im Mund zusammen. Was kann ich dir noch helfen?", fragte Kate, die die Zutaten für den Salat vorbereitet hatte.

„Kommt darauf an. Magst du lieber Tortellini oder Gnocchi zum Hauptgang?", fragte Tony.

„Gnocchi mag ich lieber. Hast du welche im Haus?"

„Ich habe keine im Haus, aber alles was man dafür benötigt. Wenn ich schon koche, dann auch richtig. Die Nudeln hätte ich auch frisch für dich zubereitet."

„Tony, das ist wirklich nicht notwendig. Nach den hervorragenden Omeletten zum Mittag glaube ich dir, dass du ein ausgezeichneter Koch bist. Für mich reichen auch fertige Beilagen."

„Keine Widerrede, Katie. Ich habe gesagt, ich koche dir das beste italienische Essen, das du je gesehen hast und daran halte ich mich. Bei mir gibt es nichts Fertiges. Wenn du magst, kannst du Kartoffeln schälen für die Gnocchi."

Und dies machte Kate, während Tony das Fleisch für den Hauptgang vorbereitete. Kate konnte gar nicht glauben, wie geschickt Tony in der Küche war. Und es machte ihr großen Spaß ihm dabei zu helfen, oder ihm dabei zuzusehen.

Punkt neun Uhr abends war das Essen auf dem Tisch. Tony hatte bereits den Wein eingeschenkt, als Kate nach einer kurzen Dusche wieder in das Esszimmer kam.

„Kate, du siehst bezaubernd aus."

„Danke Tony, aber du brauchst mir nicht andauernd Komplimente zu machen. Ich glaube dir auch so, dass du tiefe Gefühle für mich hast."

„Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun. Du bist die schönste Frau die es gibt. Und das hat nichts damit zu tun, das ich in dich verliebt bin. Bist du bereit für das Essen?", fragte Tony und hielt Kate den Stuhl bereit.

„Das bin ich auf jeden Fall. Wenn es nur halb so gut schmeckt wie es riecht bin ich zufrieden.", sagte Kate als sie den ersten Löffel der Suppe probierte.

Tony beobachtete sie dabei. Es gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut, Kate beim Essen zuzusehen. Und es freute ihn tierisch, dass Kate das Essen schmeckte. Nach der Suppe brachte Tony zwei Salatteller herein. Kate hatte diesen allein zubereitet, aber Tony hatte ein spezielles Dressing darüber getröpfelt, das nach einem uralten Familienrezept zubereitet worden ist. Kate hatte dies nicht gemerkt, doch es fiel ihr beim Essen auf.

„Tony, wie hast du es hin bekommen, das der Salat so gut geworden ist?"

„Das liegt am Dressing, dass ich noch gemacht habe. Da sind nur gute Zutaten aus der Toskana enthalten, die ich alle höchst persönlich mit gebraucht habe. Das Rezept ist von meiner Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Großmutter, oder so. Jedenfalls ist es ziemlich alt und wird in der Familie DiNozzo weitergereicht. Meine Schwester hat es mir verraten, da normalerweise nur die weiblichen Mitglieder in die Kochgeheimnisse eingeweiht werden. Alles was ich in der Küche kann, habe ich von meinen Schwestern oder meiner Großmutter gelernt."

„Was für eine Verschwendung von Können, wenn sie es dir nicht gezeigt hätten. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass es der Fall war. Du bist ein guter Koch. Antonio kann stolz auf dich sein, du wärst sicherlich ein guter Ersatz für ihn, wenn er irgendwann in Rente geht."

„Da könntest du Recht haben, aber bevor Antonio in Rente geht, werde ich heiraten. Keine Angst Kate, das war jetzt kein Antrag obwohl ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden hätte.", sagte Tony als er sah, das Kate bei der Erwähnung einer Heirat blass wurde.

„Deswegen habe ich mir auch keine Sorgen gemacht, aber der Gedanke, dass du irgendwann heiraten könntest beunruhigte mich. Aber vielleicht hast du dich ja doch geändert, zum Besseren."

„Sag ich doch die ganze Zeit.", grinste Tony als er aufstand um das Hauptgericht zu holen.

Dieses bestand aus hauchdünnem Kalbsfleisch, dass mit Parmaschinken und frischem Salbei zusammen gerollte und gebraten wurde. Dazu reichte Tony seine frisch zubereiteten Gnocchi.

„Tony, das ist traumhaft. So ein zartes Fleisch habe ich noch nie gegessen. Du kannst ruhig öfters für mich kochen.", lobte Kate.

„Liebend gern. Der Abend gefällt mir. So gut habe ich mich schon seit langem nicht mehr gefühlt.", sagte Tony, der den Wein nach schenkte.

„Am meisten freue ich mich auf den Nachtisch. Du musst wissen, das ich eine richtige Naschkatze bin.", gab Kate zu.

„Das sieht man dir gar nicht an. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich mag auch gerne was Süßes. Bist du dann bereit für meine Panna Cotta?", fragte Tony der sich wieder in die Küche verzog.

Wenig später kam er mit zwei weiteren Tellern zurück. Darauf befand sich ein kleines Panna Cotta umgeben von viel frischem Obst. Dazu reichte Tony den Wein, den er von Benjamin bekommen hatte und direkt von Sophia's Weingut stammt. Es war ein süßer Portwein, der wunderbar zum Essen passte.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, war es kurz nach elf Uhr abends. Kate half Tony die Küche sauber zumachen.

„Danke für den wunderbaren Abend. Das Essen und der Wein waren hervorragende, auch wenn ich von beiden zu viel konsumiert habe. Und die Gesellschaft war auch gut."

„Das freut mich. Für mich war der Abend auch etwas ganz besonderes. Und wie du schon gesagt hast, wir müssen das unbedingt wiederholen. Ich habe deine Anwesenheit sehr genossen."

„So geht es mir auch. Ich bin noch viel zu aufgekratzt um jetzt schlafen zu gehen."

„Mir geht es ähnlich. Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang? Es ist angenehm lau draußen und mir kann etwas Bewegung nach dem ganzen Essen nicht schaden. Und Kate war heute auch noch nicht draußen.", schlug Tony vor.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Lass uns gehen."

Tony nahm seine Schlüssel, sein Sweatshirt und die Hundeleine, dann folgte er Kate zur Haustür, wo bereits beide Kate's wartenden. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu einem kleinen Park, der in der Nähe von Tony's Haus lag. Dort setzten sie sich auf einen Bank und genossen die kühle Nachtluft. Sie saßen einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander, aber keiner von beiden brauchte etwas zu sagen. Sie genossen einfach die Anwesenheit des anderen. Der Hund lief umher, bis er sich schließlich zwischen Kate und Tony legte.

Kate durchlief ein Schauer.

„Ist dir kalt, Katie?", fragte Tony fürsorglich.

„Ein wenig, aber es ist so schön hier draußen. So friedlich."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Wenn wir einen schweren Fall hatten, komme ich nach der Arbeit öfters hier her um die Stille zu genießen. Hier, nimm mein Sweatshirt.", sagte Tony und zog sich aus. Kate nahm es dankend an und kuschelte sich in das Kleidungsstück.

Tony unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Sollen wir zurückgehen? Du bist sicherlich müde?", fragte Kate.

„Nein, es geht schon noch. Außer du möchtest gern zurück?"

„Wir können ja einen kurzen Spaziergang zurück zu deinem Haus machen, so können wir noch etwas die Nacht genießen und nähern uns dem Bett.", sagte Kate.

„Bett?"

„Ach Tony, doch nicht so wie du denkst. Ich werde auch langsam müde, immerhin sind wir beide ziemlich lange auf den Beinen."

„Ich weiß doch, wie du es gemeint hast. Aber es macht einfach zu viel Spaß, dich zu necken."

Kate schlug ihn neckisch auf den Arm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Leute, danke für die Reviews. Leider hänge ich im Moment mit der Geschichte etwas; also, wenn ihr Ideen oder Vorschläge habt, her damit.** **Kapitel 10**

„Wie wäre es noch mit einem kleinen Schlummertrunk, bevor wir ins Bett gehen?", fragte Tony als sie das Haus betreten hatten.

„Einverstanden, aber nur einen kleinen.", erwiderte Kate und ging ins Wohnzimmer wo sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte. Der Hund wich ihr nicht von der Seite.

„Ich sehe, Kate hat dich richtig ins Herz geschlossen. Normalerweise ist sie eher ein schüchterner Hund.", sagte Tony als er Kate ein Glas reichte.

„Wir mögen uns halt. Sie ist aber auch ein sehr schöner Hund."

„Ja, das ist sie. Darauf freue ich mich am meisten, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Das Leben ohne sie wäre recht trostlos."

„Ja, ich weiß was du meinst. Ich war schon oft kurz davor mir eine Katze zu kaufen, nur damit ich nicht allein bin, wenn ich nach Hause komme."

„Aber ein Tier zu halten ist ziemlich schwer bei unserem Beruf. Wenn ich Antonio nicht hätte, wüsste ich nicht, was ich mit Kate machen sollte. Dann hätte ich sie mir wahrscheinlich nicht geholt."

„Was sehr schade gewesen wäre. Ich bin auf einmal ziemlich müde. Bist du mir böse, wenn ich mich hinlege, Tony?", fragte Kate und stand auf.

„Nein natürlich nicht. Ich werde mich auch gleich hinlegen. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht."

„Danke, das wünsche ich dir auch. Danke für den tollen Abend.", sagte Kate und ging Richtung Gästezimmer. Auf halben Weg drehte sie um und ging wieder zurück zum Sofa, wo Tony immer noch saß. Kate beugte sich von hinten zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Genau in diesem Moment drehte Tony seinen Kopf um, da er sehen wollte ob Kate schon weg war. Doch er sah sie nicht, alles was er wahrnahm waren weiche Lippen, die sich an seine drückte. Tony konnte nicht anders als wie den Kuss zu erwidern, was Kate überraschte.

Völlig außer Atem trennten sie sich. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte dir nur ein Bussi auf die Wange geben, als Dankeschön.", erklärte Kate.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken, Kate. Der Kuss hat mir gefallen."

„Das habe ich gemerkt, mir hat er gefallen."

„Das freut mich. Aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich ins Bett gehen, bevor wir noch etwas machen, was wir morgen vielleicht bereuen.", sagte Tony und ließ Kate im Wohnzimmer stehen.

Kate wurde am nächsten Morgen durch etwas Flauschiges geweckt. Es war Kate, der Hund.

„Hallo meine Kleine. Ist dein Herrchen schon wach?", fragte Kate den Hund. Dieser jaulte, als Kate ihn kraulte.

„Okay, ich stehe ja schon auf. Mal sehen, wo sich dein Herrchen herum treibt.", sagte Kate und stand auf. Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach Tony, den sie in der Küche fand.

„Guten Morgen Tony.", sagte sie, als sie den Raum betrat.

„Guten Morgen Kate, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er und reichte Kate eine Tasse Kaffee.

„Sehr gut, danke. Auch wenn es noch etwas früh zum Aufstehen war. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Kurz nach elf Uhr. Ich hätte dich auch noch schlafen lassen, aber ich habe schlechte Nachrichten."

„Lass mich raten. Gibbs hat angerufen und will uns im Büro haben?"

„Genau, wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde bis er uns dort haben will. Es ist anscheinend wichtig."

„Okay, reicht die Zeit noch für eine schnelle Dusche?", fragte Kate.

„Für eine ganz kurze, wenn du dann unterwegs isst."

„Das ist kein Problem für mich, wenn es dich nicht stört.", sagte Kate und ging duschen.

Kate und Tony erschienen pünktlich im Büro, wo Gibbs bereits auf sie wartete. Wie üblich hatte er sein Kaffee in einer Hand. Neben ihm stand der Tom Morrow.

„Wie ich sehe hast du es mal pünktlich zu einer Besprechung geschafft und das auch noch am Sonntag. Ich bin beeindruckt, Tony.", sagte Gibbs.

„Auch schön dich zu sehen, Boss. Was gibt es nun so dringendes, dass du mich von meinem besten Wochenende seit langen wegholst?"

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, Tony. Mir gefällt die Sache zwar nicht ganz, aber du bist unsere einzige Möglichkeit."

„Das hört man doch immer wieder gern, dass der eigene Chef einem nichts zutraut."

„Das ist es nicht und das weißt du auch, DiNozzo. Die Sache ist nur nicht ganz ungefährlich. Geheime Unterlagen aus Norfolk sind plötzlich in Italien aufgetaucht. Es hat schon ein anderes Team an dem Fall gearbeitet, aber deren Sprachkenntnisse waren eher mittelmäßig. Und da du Italiener bist habe ich natürlich sofort an dich gedacht. Das andere Team hat uns seine Unterlagen zur Verfügung gestellt und soweit ich es überblicken konnte gefällt mir die ganze Sache nicht. Es tauchte mehrmals der Name des Paten auf."

„Des Paten?", fragte Kate.

„Kennst du nicht die Filme ‚der Pate'? Es ist eine gängige Bezeichnung für den Mafiaboss in Italien. Mit dem ist nicht zu scherzen.", erklärte Tony.

„Du denkst also, dass die Mafia in den Fall verstrickt ist? Was sollte die Mafia mit geheimen Unterlagen der Navy?", bemerkte Kate.

„Die Mafia hat für alles Verwendung. Boss, wo sind die Unterlagen, damit ich sie mir mal ansehen kann?"

Gibbs gab Tony einen Stapel Akten. Tony ging zielstrebig auf seinen Schreibtisch zu.

„Wo denkst du gehst du hin, DiNozzo. Ich war noch nicht fertig.", bellte Gibbs. Ihm gefiel die Sache genauso wenig wie seinen Kollegen.

„Was kann es schon noch mehr geben. Du hast mir gesagt, was ich wissen muss."

„Das denke ich nicht. Das war nicht alles. Es gibt schon einen Verdächtigen, einen Petty Officer, der sich von seinem letzten Urlaub nicht wieder zum Dienst gemeldet hat. Er hatte Zugang zu den Unterlagen, die verraten wurden. Soweit die anderen seine letzten Tage nachvollziehen konnten, war er auf den Weg nach Rom."

„Wozu brauchst du mich dann noch? Wenn es schon einen Verdächtigen gibt, ist der Fall doch so gut wie abgeschlossen."

„Noch nicht ganz. Keiner seiner Kollegen glaubt, dass er zu so etwas in der Lage wäre. Da muss mehr dahinter stecken und ich möchte, dass du es herausfindest."

„Ich soll also nach Italien und den Verdächtigen beschatten. Gibt es den niemand anderes, der den Auftrag übernehmen kann."

„Nein, den gibt es nicht. Du bist der einzige im Team, der fließend italienisch spricht und sich wenigstens etwas dort unten auskennt. Die Frage ist nur, warum du dich plötzlich so gegen einen Auftrag sträubst."

„Das sind private Gründe, Boss und ich möchte ich jetzt hier nicht erörtern.", sagte Tony.

„Was??? Tony hat private Gründe und möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Es geschehen doch noch Wunder. Gibbs, hast du dir schon etwas wegen Tony's Back-up überlegt?", sagte Kate.

„Das habe ich mir tatsächlich. Es muss auf jeden Fall noch jemand vom Team mit. Die Wahl müsst ihr treffen, Kate, McGee. Mir ist es egal wer von euch beiden mit geht. Da sich Tony mit euch beiden anlegt, ist es schwer zu sagen, wer besser wäre. Ich erwarte eure Entscheidung in einer halben Stunde, habt ihr mich verstanden?", sagte Gibbs und verschwand im Labor.

Derweil brach im Büro eine hitzige Diskussion aus.

„Ich war noch nie in Italien, Kate. Bitte lass mich mit fahren.", bettelte Tim.

„Bambino, das wird kein Urlaubsausflug. Wir haben es hier mit der Mafia zu tun.", erinnerte Tony beide noch einmal.

„Tim, ich halte es für besser, wenn ich Tony begleite. Zum einen war ich schon mehrmals in Italien mit dem Präsidenten und ich kann fließend italienisch sprechen. Wir könnten uns perfekt als Einheimische ausgeben, als Cover meine ich.", sagte Kate.

„Aber was, wenn Tony einen Computer-Spezialisten braucht? Kennst du dich so mit der Technik aus, wie ich?"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht sagen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn Tony jemanden braucht, kannst du das auch von hier aus machen. Tim, wir müssen praktisch denken. Das soll jetzt keine Beleidigung sein, aber ich habe die bessere Ausbildung beim Secret Service genossen. Ich war für den Schutz von zwei Präsidenten zuständig. Ich bin im Umgang mit mehreren Schusswaffen ausgebildet und ich beherrsche mehrere Kampfsportarten. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, kann ich besser auf mich aufpassen. Und wir beide können zusammen auch ein besseres Cover spielen."

„Das ist nicht fair, Kate. Du weißt, dass ich im Notfall auch auf mich aufpassen kann."

„Das hat Kate damit auch nicht behaupten wollen, Bambino. Aber ich muss ihr recht geben. Sie hat eine bessere Ausbildung für den Einsatz im Feld. Dafür können wir beide keine Wunderwerke am Computer anstellen. Und sie hat auch Recht im Bezug auf das Cover. Wir beide als Ehepaar, wird das nicht schön?", fragte Tony.

„Ich kann mir nichts besseres vorstellen.", sagte Kate grinsend und es entsprach der Wahrheit. „Bist du damit einverstanden, dass ich Tony begleite und du uns von hier aus hilfst? Ich bin mir sicher, das wir deine Hilfe gebrauchen werden, Tim."

„Okay, ihr habt ja recht. Ich bin zwar unschlagbar was Technik angeht, aber eben nicht im Feld. Und bei so einem gefährlichen Fall muss ich nicht unbedingt dabei sein. Außerdem so ganz allein mit Tony, ich glaube kaum, dass ich das lange aushalten würde. Bist du dir sicher, dass Tony's Anwesenheit dir nicht zu viel wird?", fragte Tim besorgt.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Tim. Ich kann schon auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und wenn Tony mir auf die Nerven geht, bekommt er einen Tritt dorthin, wo es besonders weh tut. Ich kann mich schon verteidigen, immerhin bin ich mit vier älteren Brüdern aufgewachsen."

In diesem Moment kam Gibbs zurück, mit einem frischen Kaffee in der Hand.

„Ich wollte eine Entscheidung von euch und keine Familiengeschichten. Habt ihr euch entschieden?", fragte er und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Becher.

„Ich komme mit.", sagte Kate.

„Das war doch sicherlich Tony's Idee?", bemerkte Gibbs.

„Nein, das war es nicht. Wir haben die Sache ganz sachlich diskutiert und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich eindeutig die bessere Wahl bin, da ich ebenfalls fließend italienisch spreche und schon öfters unten war. Außerdem wird so das Cover wesentlich einfacher. Wir können uns als Ehepaar oder Geschwister ausgeben."

„Die Entscheidung gefällt mir. Du gehst zu Abby und lässt dir ein Profil für euch beide geben. Danach möchte ich, dass ihr beide nach Hause geht und morgen den ersten Flieger nach Rom nehmt. Tony wird sich um alles kümmern. Und ich verlange von euch, dass ihr vorsichtig seid. Wir haben es hier mit einer Situation zu tun, die wir bis dato noch nie hatten. Ich möchte euch an einem Stück wieder haben."

„Ah Boss, ich wusste doch, dass du dir Sorgen um uns machst.", grinste Tony.

„Mit Sorgen machen hat das nichts zu tun. Solltet ihr in Italien irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten machen, werde ich euch höchst persönlich in der Arsch dafür treten. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?", fragte Gibbs in seiner besten Vorgesetztenstimme.

„Glasklar, Boss. Lass uns an die Arbeit gehen, Kate. Ich rufe dich später wegen dem Flug an.", sagte Tony und verschwand an seinem Schreibtisch, während Kate hinunter zu Abby ging.

Sie betrat das Labor, das verdächtig leise war. Sie ging herein, auf der Suche nach Abby. Diese fand sie über dem Schreibtisch zusammengesunken. Plötzlich bekam Kate Angst um ihre Freundin. Sie ging zu ihr hinüber um nachzusehen, was mit Abby los war.

„Abby, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte sie und rüttelte Abby sanft.

„Kate, was machst du den hier? Wie spät ist es den? Und was um alles in der Welt mache ich im Labor?", fragte Abby verschlafen.

„Gibbs hat uns her geholt. Es gibt einen Auftrag für uns, wofür du die Covergeschichte erfinden sollst. Was ist mir dir los? So habe ich dich noch nie gesehen. Du hast geschlafen, im Büro! Weißt du was los gewesen wäre, wenn Gibbs dich erwischt hätte?"

„Ich habe geschlafen? Merkwürdig. Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass ich müde war. Aber so geht es mir in letzter Zeit öfters."

„Das hört sich nicht gut an, Abs. Warst du deswegen schon einmal beim Arzt. Es könnte etwas schlimmes sein."

„Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Mit dem ganzen Stress in der letzten Zeit, hatte ich für so etwas keinen Kopf. Aber ich werde bei der nächsten Gelegenheit gehen, versprochen."

„Das ist gut, sonst mache ich mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen um dich.", sagte Kate.

„Das wäre natürlich nicht gut. Du musst dich auf den Fall konzentrieren. Gibbs hat gesagt, dass der Typ nicht ganz ungefährlich ist. Wahrscheinlich werde ich mir die meiste Zeit Sorgen um dich machen."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich habe doch Tony bei mir, er wird schon auf mich aufpassen."

„Uh, das sind ja ganz neue Töne. Kann es sein, dass es da etwas gibt, dass du mir nicht gesagt hast?", fragte Abby aufgeregt.

„Kann schon sein.", grinste Kate.

„Spann mich nicht auf die Folter, raus mit der Sprache. Hat es etwas mit Tony zu tun?"

„Ja, es hat etwas mit Tony zu tun. Gestern hat er für mich gekocht, ganz herrlich. Aber das ist nicht der Grund. Wir haben den ganzen Tag zusammen verbracht. Tony ist ganz anders, als wie ich ihn eingeschätzt habe. Hast du gewusst, dass er einen Hund hat? Er hat ihr meinen Namen gegeben."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gewusst. Woher auch. Aber das ist doch sicherlich nicht alles, oder?"

„Nein, das ist noch nicht alles. Tony hat mir ein Geständnis gemacht. Ich weiß jetzt, wer seine Traumfrau ist und ich weiß auch, wer mir die Geschenke gemacht hat. Es war Tony. Er hat sich in mich verliebt.", sagte Kate.

„Das ist doch wunderbar. Tony liebt dich, du liebst Tony. Werde glücklich mit ihm.", sagte Abby hoch erfreut.

„So einfach ist das nicht. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich auch etwas für Tony empfinde. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es das richtige für mich ist. Ich möchte einen Partner, den ich vertrauen kann. Jemanden, der treu ist und nicht jeden weiblichen Wesen hinterher schaut."

„Und du glaubst, dass das bei Tony nicht der Fall ist. Hast du ihn in den letzten paar Monaten auch nur einmal von einer seiner Freundinnen erzählen gehört? Ich nicht und mir erzählt er es eigentlich immer. Es liegt ihm sehr viel an dir. Versuch es wenigstens. Es hat ja keiner gesagt, dass du ihn sofort heiraten sollst."

„Okay, du hast ja Recht. Man kann nie sagen, ob eine Beziehung funktioniert. Jetzt habe ich erst mal einige Tage mit ihm allein. Da kann ich schon mal testen, wie es sich so mit ihm zusammen lebt."

„Wie meinst du das denn?", fragte Abby neugierig.

„Wir müssen uns als frisch verheiratetes Pärchen ausgeben."

Abby grinste. „Das war sicherlich Tony's Idee?"

„Eigentlich war es meine. Gibbs hat uns die Wahl überlassen, wer mit kommt und es war meine Idee, dass wir uns als Ehepaar ausgeben."

„Sehr weise, Kate. Jetzt kannst du den Ernstfall schon mal testen. Hoffentlich werdet ihr glücklich miteinander. Wenigstens eine von uns sollte das große Glück finden.", sagte Abby traurig.

„Bist du immer noch nicht über McGee hinweg?", fragte Kate.

„Doch eigentlich schon. Aber da gibt es noch etwas anderes. Die letzten paar Tage habe ich bei einem Freund verbracht. Ein sehr lieber Freund. Doch auf einmal ist da mehr als nur die Freundschaft. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber ich glaube ich habe mich in ihn verliebt."

„Das ist doch wunderbar, Abs."

„Nein ist es gar nicht. Du verstehst das nicht, Kate. Er ist viel älter als ich, in einer gehobenen Position und ich denke kaum, dass er in mir mehr sieht als nur eine Freundin. Selbst wenn, es würde nie etwas aus uns werden. Er kann nichts mit mir anfangen, das würde seine Karriere zerstören."

„Warum sollte das seine Karriere zerstören? Du bist eine sehr liebe, nette und wunderschöne Frau. Hast du Angst, wegen deinem Goth-Aussehen? Die Menschen sollen dich wegen dir und nicht wegen deinem Aussehen lieb haben."

„Das stört ihn auch nicht. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, wie die Umwelt auf uns reagieren würde. Er könnte mein Vater sein, Kate."

„Na und? Es gibt viele Paare, die mehrere Jahre auseinander liegen. Sieh dir doch nur die ganzen Promi-Ehen an. Manche haben so junge Partner, die könnten fast das Enkelkind sein. Gib dir einfach eine Ruck und versuch es. So wie ich es mit Tony mache. Mehr als schief gehen kann es nicht."

„Gerade davor habe ich Angst. Was, wenn es nicht klappt. Werde ich ihm dann noch unter die Augen treten können?", fragte Abby.

„Geh ihm einfach aus dem Weg, wenn es nicht funktioniert."

„Das sagst du so einfach. Aber das ist fast unmöglich. Er arbeitet auch hier."

„Er arbeitet auch hier??? Kenn ich ihn???", fragte Kate neugierig.

„Ja, du kennst ihn."

„Jetzt mach es nicht so spannend, Abby. Wer ist es? Ist er gut aussehend und gut genug für dich?"

„Du musst mir aber versprechen, dass es unter uns bleibt. Und diesmal meine ich es erst."

„Großes Indianerehrenwort. Ich werde es niemanden sagen, auch nicht Tony."

„Dem erst recht nicht, aber da ihr jetzt außer Landes seid, ist die Gefahr nicht so groß, dass er wieder ein Gerücht in die Welt setzt."

„Okay, kein Wort zu Tony. Also, wer ist es?"

„Es ist Gibbs.", sagte Abby ohne jedes Ausschmücken.

„Gibbs? Unser Gibbs? Unser Boss? Abby, wie konntest du nur?"

„Ja, unser Boss. Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist. Nach der Sache mit McGee hat er sich zu mir eingeladen. Wir haben gegessen, getrunken und uns unterhalten. Am Morgen sind wir beide in seinem Bett aufgewacht. Nackt. Keiner von uns hatte auch nur die leiseste Idee, wie wir dorthin gekommen sind. Der totale Blackout. Dann als ich von meinem Vater zurückgekommen bin, bin ich zu ihm. Ich wollte nicht allein sein. Wieder dasselbe. Wir haben das Wochenende zusammen verbracht. Er hat an seinem Boot gearbeitet, ich habe ihm dabei zugesehen. Am ersten Abend haben wir viel getrunken und sind am nächsten Morgen wieder zusammen in seinem Bett aufgewacht. Keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Jedenfalls habe ich langsam angefangen mich in ihn zu verlieben. Siehst du jetzt das Problem?"

„Ja, ich sehe mehr als ein Problem. Du hast gesagt, dass ihr zusammen im Bett aufgewacht seid und keine Ahnung hatte, was vorgefallen ist. Ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, das ihr zusammen geschlafen habt?"

„Nein, daran habe ich noch nicht gedacht und ich glaube auch nicht, dass das passiert ist. Gibbs ist ein Gentleman. Er würde die Situation nicht ausnutzen."

„Da magst du Recht haben. Aber das könnte zu einem anderen Problem führen. Ich bin zwar nicht Ducky, aber ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, das du schwanger sein könntest? Es würde zu der Müdigkeit passen. Meine Schwägerin hatte das bei beiden Schwangerschaften. Sie konnte tagelang schlafen, hat aber immer behauptet, sie sei nicht müde."

„Kate, ich bitte dich. Ich und schwanger."

„Aber es könnte doch möglich sein. Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass du die Pille nicht nimmst, weil du sie nicht verträgst. Wann hattest du das letzte Mal deine Periode?"

Abby rechnete schnell nach. „Vor sechs Wochen, aber ich bekomme sie immer unregelmäßig.", verteidigte sich Abby.

„Auch über sechs Wochen hinweg."

„Okay, ich muss zugeben, dass war bis jetzt noch nie der Fall. Aber ich bin trotzdem nicht schwanger."

„Okay, dann mach einen Test. Wenn du nicht schwanger bist, hast du nichts zu befürchten. Wir gehen nachher beide zu mir und machen den Test. Ich kann dich doch in so einer schweren Stunde nicht allein lassen. Ich muss nur noch schnell Tony anrufen und du erstellst in der Zwischenzeit unser Profil. Wenn du fertig bist kommst du einfach zu mir. Bis dahin habe ich auch etwas zu essen fertig."

„Okay, aber ich sage dir gleich, dass ich nicht schwanger bin."

„Wir werden ja sehen. Ich besorge den Test. Bis später, Abs.", sagte Kate und ging nach Hause um für die Reise zu packen. Auf dem Weg zu sich rief sie bei Tony an.

„Hi Tony. Hast du dich schon um einen Flug gekümmert?"

„Kate, schön das du anrufst. Ja, ich habe schon einen Flug. Er geht morgen Mittag. Hast du vielleicht Lust, am Abend zu mir zu kommen, dann können wir gemeinsam zu Flughafen fahren."

„Ich hätte wahnsinnig gern Lust zu dir zu kommen. Aber leider kann ich nicht. Ich habe Abby versprochen heute Abend für sie dazu sein. Du weißt schon, Frauenprobleme. Bist du mir böse?", fragte Kate, traurig das sie Tony enttäuschen musste.

„Nein, natürlich bin ich dir nicht böse. Abby braucht dich, da du die einzig andere Frau im Team bist. Außerdem haben wir die nächsten paar Tage ganz für uns allein. Was könnte es schöneres als Entschädigung geben?"

„Da hast du natürlich Recht. Weißt du schon in was für eine Gegend wir müssen. Gibbs hat es vorhin nicht erwähnt."

„Ja, er hat mir die Unterlagen des anderen Teams gegeben. Es geht in die Toskana. Eine schöne Gegend, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Ich hoffe nur, dass das Wetter mitspielt. Es gibt dort viel, das ich dir zeigen kann."

„Tony, wir sind dort nicht zum Urlaub, sondern um zu arbeiten. Leider."

„Okay, du hast ja Recht. Aber ich verspreche dir trotzdem eine wunderschöne Zeit. Bis morgen, Katie."

„Bis morgen, Tony. Ich liebe dich.", sagte Kate bevor sie auflegte.

Gegen acht Uhr klingelte es an Kate's Tür. Sie war gerade mit einer schnellen Dusche fertig. Es war Abby.

„Gut dass du kommst. Das Essen müsste auch jeden Moment eintreffen. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich Pizza bestellt habe. Ich hatte leider keine Zeit um bei Antonio vorbeizufahren.", sagte Kate und ließ Abby in ihre Wohnung. Bei der Erwähnung von Pizza wurde Abby ganz weiß im Gesicht und lief ins Bad, wo sie sich übergab.

„Abby, geht es dir gut?", fragte Kate besorgt.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich glaube ich habe mir einen Virus eingefangen."

„Das glaube ich nicht, aber das werden wir ja gleich sehen. Willst du den Test gleich machen, oder lieber bis nach dem Essen warten?"

„Okay, lass es uns gleich machen. Damit du endlich Ruhe gibst."

Kate holte den Test aus ihrer Tasche und gab ihn Abby, die damit wieder im Bad verschwand. Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder.

„Der Test braucht jetzt 15 Minuten."

„Okay, dann können wir ja in der Zwischenzeit essen."

Nach fünfzehn Minuten läutete der Wecker, den Kate gestellte hatte.

„Bist du bereit die Wahrheit zu erfahren?", fragte Kate belustigt.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie ungenau diese Tests sind?", fragte Abby zurück.

„Dann kannst du ja im Büro einen deiner Tests machen. Jetzt aber schauen wir erst einmal was dieser hier sagt." Kate ging ins Bad und holte den Test. Sie grinste als sie zurückkam. Abby hielt sich die Augen zu, sie wollte das Ergebnis gar nicht sehen.

„Sieht ganz danach aus, als ob demnächst eine kleine Abby hier herum rennt. Laut diesem ungenauen Test bist du schwanger.", sagte Kate.

„Das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein. Ich will kein Kind. Ahh, Hilfe.", sagte Abby total verzweifelt.

„Abby, beruhige dich. Wie du schon gesagt hast, sind die Tests nicht hundertprozentig richtig. Vielleicht bist du ja gar nicht schwanger. Am besten gehst du gleich morgen zum Arzt und lässt dich untersuchen. Dann kannst du dir weiter darüber Gedanken machen."

„Wieso immer ich, Kate? Ich habe doch nichts verbrochen um immer bestraft zu werden."

„Abby, sieh die Sache nicht so eng. Ich würde es nicht als Strafe bezeichnen, schwanger zu sein. Freust du dich nicht wenigstens ein bisschen?", fragte Kate etwas neidisch.

„Im Moment noch nicht. Da sind noch so viele Sachen, die nicht geklärt sind."

„Und die wären?", fragte Kate neugierig.

„Da wäre zum einen, wer der Vater ist. Es ist nicht sicher, ob ich mit Gibbs geschlafen habe und es besteht immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass McGee der Vater ist. Ich habe mich erst vor kurzen vom ihm getrennt."

„Okay, aber du hast gesagt, dass es schon lang nicht mehr zwischen euch gelaufen ist. Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Tim der Vater ist wirklich?"

„Okay, wahrscheinlich nicht sehr groß, aber immerhin noch da."

„Darüber machen wir uns Gedanken, wenn du sicher bist. Ist das alles, was dir Sorgen bereitet?", fragte Kate ihre Freundin.

„Nein, das ist nicht alles. Wenn ich wirklich schwanger bin, wer ist dann da um mir zu helfen. Nehmen wir mal an, Tim ist der Vater. Wir haben uns getrennt und dieses Mal endgültig. Er kommt nicht mehr zurück und ich bin mir auch gar nicht sicher, ob ich ihn wieder zurück haben will. Die andere Sache ist, wenn Gibbs der Vater ist. Wir sind nicht zusammen. Wir können uns nicht mal daran erinnern, mit einander geschlafen zu haben. Glaubst du wirklich, dass er sich um das Baby kümmern würde?"

„Du kennst Gibbs von uns am besten. Aber ich denke schon, dass er sich um das Baby kümmern würde. Er würde sich auch um dich kümmern, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, aber du hast eine Sonderstellung in unserem Team. Gibbs liegt eindeutig was an dir."

„Wie kommst du den auf die Idee?", fragte Abby neugierig.

„Naja, du bist die einzige, die er immer die Getränke mitbringt. Oder hast du schon mal mitbekommen, dass er jemand anderen auch nur einen Kaffee mitgebracht hätte. Und du bekommst jeden Tag deinen Powerdrink. Es sind so Kleinigkeiten, die mir aufgefallen sind. Aber ihm liegt eindeutig was an dir."

„Okay. Nehmen wir mal an, es stimmt. Gibbs empfindet wirklich was für mich. Glaubst du, er würde es wagen und eine Beziehung mit mir aufbauen. Immerhin hat er schon drei gescheiterte Ehen hinter sich."

„Jetzt warte doch erst einmal das Ergebnis ab, bevor du dich hier so verrückt machst. Dann können wir immer noch nach einer Lösung suchen. Und du darfst nicht vergessen, dass ich auch noch da bin. Ich werde dich nicht hängen lassen. Und Tony auch nicht. Du bist wie eine Schwester für ihn."

„Danke Kate, aber das löst immer noch nicht das Problem, dass ich keine Kinder haben möchte. Ich mag keine Kinder, ich kann nicht mit Kindern umgehen. Was soll ich machen, wenn ich das Kind bekomme und es mich dann nicht mag. Umtauschen kann ich es ja nicht."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, du hast genug Freunde, die dir helfen werden. Aber jetzt mach dir keine weiteren Gedanken. Morgen gehst du erst einmal zu Arzt und hörst was er zu sagen hat. Dann können wir uns immer noch Gedanken machen wie es weitergehen soll. Wenn du das Ergebnis bekommen hast, rufst du mich an, auch wenn ich noch mit Tony in Italien bin. Wozu sind den Freunde sonst da?", sagte Kate.

Abby war mit den Nerven am Ende. Kate konnte sie jetzt nicht vor die Tür setzen, deshalb bot sie ihr an, bei ihr zu übernachten.

A/N: hat es euch gefallen?


End file.
